THE RAINBOW ROSE
by HanDik
Summary: Luhan yang mendapatkan Mawar Hitam dan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan Mawar Biru Muda. "Rawatlah bunga itu dan dia akan menunjukkan warna sesungguhnya dan memberikan kebahagian untukmu" [LUBAEK - LUHAN BAEKHYUN CHAPTER VI ENDING UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**THE RAINBOW ROSE**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Xi Lu Han (EXO)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Oh Se Hoon (EXO)

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Songhan University_**

Seorang _namja_ muda kini tengah bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas yang baru saja selesai. Ia terkenal karena wajahnya yang sangat tampan nan manis, karena bisa dibilang wajahnya termasuk kategori cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ tapi tenang dirinya adalah _namja_ yang _manly_. Nama _namja_ tersebut ialah Xi Lu Han, merupakan _namja_ keturunan _China_ yang menetap di Korea Selatan karena pekerjaan orang tuanya.

Kini Luhan sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menuju tempat dirinya dan kekasihnya Kim Min Seok untuk bertemu. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi para _yeoja_ yang _berfangirling _ria saat ia lewat dan hanya membalas dengan senyumnya dan berhasil membuat para _yeoja_ meleleh. Sesaat kemudian saat dirinya sudah berbelok menuju taman, senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya kini mengendur da n tergantikan raut wajah yang murka dan marah disertakan gertakan dari gusinya.

"_BREEENGSEEEK!_ Berani-beraninya kau mencium Minseok" Luhan yang maju setelah melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan seorang _namja _yang ia kenal.

"JONGDAEEEEEEEEEEE! Luhan berhenti.. LUHAN KU BILANG BERHENTI!"

_/PLAAAAAAAAAAK/_

Luhan yang tanpa segan memukul Jongdae dengan brutal kini merasakan sebuah tamparan dipipi sebelah kanannya, saat itu juga Minseok menamparnya dengan sangat kencang.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada ku ?"

"Aku menamparmu _bodoh_! Dan aku ingin kita putus hari ini!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih DIA! Dibanding AKU!"

"Iya, Aku lebih memilih bersama JONGDAE dibanding dengan mu LUHAN" Ucap Minseok yang kemudian bergegas pergi.

"AWAS KAU MINSEOK TUNGGU PEMBALASAN KU!" Ucap Luhan geram yang kemudian mininju tembok yang tepat disebalahnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kampusnya.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

Luhan kini tengah berjalan ntah kemana, dia hanya berfikir menuju tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa emosinya terhadap apa yang ia lihat dikampus. Matanya terus melihat sekililing tanpa penuh perhatian. Intinya hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan baginya, dimana tepat hari jadi satu bulannya dengan Minseok harus berakhir dengan melihat Minseok yang tengah berselingkuh dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan terlebih lagi Minseok lebih memilih _namja_ brengsek itu dibanding dirinya.

Luhan terus menendang apa saja yang menggangu jalan, dan kebetulan sore hari ini trotoar yang ia lewati tidak ramai sehingga dengan leluasa ia dapat menendang apa saja yang ia temui dijalan. Ia terus berjalan seorang diri sampai ada seorang _namja_ yang menggunakan pakaian _Senior High School_ yang tidak segaja menabraknya.

_/BRUK/_

_Namja_ tersebut hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf dan lanjut berjalan dengan kepalanya yang terus melihat kebawah, Luhan yang melihat tersebut hanya bisa berdecih.

"Ckckck.. apa dia tidak diajari sopan santu oleh orang tuanya serta berjalan menunduk seperti itu. Mana dipanggil tidak menyaut lagi" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian melanjutkan berjalan lagi.

Luhan terus berjalan sampai tiba disuatu _Florist_ yang menurutnya belum pernah ia lihat, entah seperti ada yang menarik atau menyihirnya menuju ketempat _florist_ ini. Dapat panggilan dari mana, seorang Luhan yang tidak menyukai bunga kini tengah melihat bunga-bunga yang tersusun dengan rapih. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada Bunga Mawar Hitam yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh dan baru ia lihat mawar yang seperti itu.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya seorang yang bisa dibilang pemilik dari _florist _tersebut.

"Eh tidak, saya kebetulan hanya melihat-lihat saja, saya merasa seperti ada yang menarik saya kemari" Ucap Luhan.

"Oh seperti itu, tapi saya lihat dari dalam sepertinya anda tertarik dengan mawar hitam ini ya ?"

"Eh tidak kok _ahjushi_. Tapi apa saya boleh bertanya kenapa warna mawar ini hitam ya ? dan saya sepertinya baru melihat warna mawar ini"

"Baiklah anak muda, mawar ini memang berwarna hitam dan mawar ini bernawa _Rainbow Rose_"

"_Rainbow Rose _? Ah _ahjushi _jangan bercanda. Mana ada mawar seeprti itu terlebih lagi mawar ini warnanya hitam bukan seperti pelangi yang banyak warnanya"

"Mawar ini memang berwarna hitam sekarang, karena dia menunjukkan isi hati dari seseorang yang telah ia pilih untuk merawatnya" Ucap pemilik took tersebut dengan dihadiahi tatapan tidak percaya dari Luhan.

_"Ahjushi ini rada aneh, mana mawar seperti itu. Aku seperti diceitakan dongen saja, tapi ya hitam kan bisa dibilang warna yang melambangkan kebencian dan dendam. Apa iya mawar ini melambangkan perasaan ku ? tidak mungkin, ini hanya kebetulan saja"_ Batin Luhan.

"Dan sepertinya mawar ini telah memilih anda, bukan saya bermaksud menyinggung perasaan anda. Sepertinya anda sedang membenci seseorng bukan ?"

_/JLEEEEB/_

_"Bagaimana ahjushi ini bisa tahu ?"_ Batin Luhan.

"Ti.. Tidak kok _ahjushi_. Sepertinya saya harus pergi sudah sore _ahjushi_" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu anak muda, kau bawa mawar ini. Mawar ini telah memilihmu untuk merawatnya. Rawatlah mawar ini dan dia akan menunjukka warna sesungguhnya serta dia akan membawakan mu kebahagiaan. Dan pesan saya jangan terkejut bila terjadi sesuatu dengan mawar ini" Ucap pemilik toko yang menahan Luhan pergi kemudian memberikan mawar tersebut.

"Tapi saya ti.."

"Tidak usah bayar, ini kuberikan untukmu karena mawar ini sendiri yang mau bersamamu"

Luhan yang merasa sedikit aneh akhirnya segera pergi dengan membawa sebuat pot yang tertanam Mawar Hitam tersebut dan lekas pulang.

_"Akhirnya mawar itu memilih juga pemiliknya, tinggal pasangan mawar ini. Sepertinya pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah tersebut yang akan menjadi pemilikmu"_

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Yongsang Senior High School_**

Seorang _namja_ manis dan imut kini tengah berjalan dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk menuju kantin sekolah. _Namja_ manis itu bernama Byun Baek Hyun, hanya dia sendiri yang tidak mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya berjalan dengan raut wajah sedih dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dirinya sama sekali tidak melihat kearah depan hanya melihat kakinya yang terus melangkah.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa termenung melihat Baekhyun yang setiap hari selalu seperti ini, semenjak meninggalnya Kris tunangan Baekhyun, akibat kecelakan pesawat saat hendak menuju China satu bulan lalu. Mereka berdua sangat mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, kehilangan orang yang disayang dan dicintai dalam kejadian tragis yang menimpa kekasihnya. Mereka selalu berusaha membuat Baekhyun untuk tersenyum dan tertawa namun semua itu gagal, yang terpenting bagi mereka Baekhyun tetap sehat dan mereka selalu ada buat sahabatnya itu.

"Baek, ku pesankan makanan untukmu ya" Ucap Sehun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey Baek, kau tahu tidak ? Kai baru saja menembak ku kemarin sore dan kau tahu kemarin dia sangat romantis" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha memberi kabar gembira kepada Baekhyun tapi sial Baekhyun malah bertambah sedih.

"Hiks.. Kris _hyung_.. Baekhie merindukanmu.. Hiks.." Baekhyun mulai kembali terisak.

"Duh Baek, maafkan aku. Jangan bersedih ya, kenapa coba aku membicarakan hal itu" Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan meruntuki dirinya yang membahas hal tersebut.

"Hey Baek, kau ini kenapa ? Ada apa dengan mu ?" Ucap Sehun yang baru datang membawa makanan malah melihat Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Kyung dia kenapa lagi ? Jangan bilang kau membahas itu ya ? Sudah kubilang jangan dibahas" Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak sengaja" Runtuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang mulai mengingat Kris, tunangannya maka akan sulit sekali untuk makan. Mau tidak mau Sehun dan Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan mencoba menyuapinya. Walau awalnya susah tapi Baekhyun pun akhirnya mau makan walau tidak habis. Orang tua Bakhyun berpesan pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun sementara ini disekolah karena melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang masih tidak stabil semenjak meninggalnya Kris.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahnya karena Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang ada _extrakulikuler_ disekolah dan karena Baekhyun sedang tidak mengikutinya serta malas menunggu mereka makanya dia pulang seorang diri. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu berjalan dengan melihat kebawah dan itu membuatnya selalu menabrak apa saja yang ada dijalannya sampai selalu dapat umpatan kemarahan dari setiap orang yang dirinya tabrak, tapi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan membungkukkan badan pertanda meminta maaf dan tetap melanjutkan perjalannya dengan menunduk.

Entah perasaan apa tapi Baekhyun merasa kakinya membawa ia menuju tempat yang belum pernah dirinya datangi sampai ketika ia berhenti tepat di sebuah _florist_ yang kecil. Dan untuk pertama kalinya selain saat belajar, makan ataupun dirumah Baekhyun pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan merasa takjub akan bunga-bunga yang terlihat sangat indah dan cantik itu.

Baekhyun pun mulai masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan melihat sekeliling, sampai ketika matanya menangkap bunga yang menurutnya aneh. Sebenarnya tidak aneh hanya saja warnanya yang belum pernah ia lihat dibunga sejenis itu, sebuah Mawar Biru Muda yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Mawar biasa tetapi memiliki warna yang menarik dan membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

"Sepertinya anda tertarik dengan mawar itu ya ?" Ucap pemilik toko.

"Ah _neahjushi_, kenapa mawar ini berwarna biru muda ya ?" Baekhyun pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali kepada orang lain.

"Mawar ini berwarna biru muda yang melambangkan kesedihan seseorang yang rindu akan orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai".

_"Ke.. kenapa mawar ini seperti melambangkan apa yang kurasakan"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Bunga ini dapat menunjukka warna aslinya bila dirawat dengan baik dan dapat mengerti akan perasaan orang yang merawatnya"

"Bu.. Bunga macam apa ini ? Dan lagi ini kan hanya mawar biasa _ahjushi_ ?"

"Mawar ini memang mawar biasa, tapi mawar ini merupakan mawar langkah dan mawar ini sendiri yang memilih pemiliknya, sepertinya mawar ini memilih anda anak muda. Dan kumohon rawatlah _Rainbow Rose_ ini dengan baik"

"Tapi _ahjushi _aku…"

"Tidak ada penolakan anak muda, ini kuberi gratis dan rawatlah ini. Dia akan memberikanmu kebahagian dan tentunya dia akan menunjukkan warna sesungguhnya dan satu lagi jangan kaget bila terjadi dengan mawar ini suatu saat nanti. Sekarang lekas lah pulang" Ucap pemilik toko tersebut yang menyerahkan mawar tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar toko.

_"Dengan begini kedua mawar tersebut sudah memiliki pemilik mereka masing-masing. Lakukan dengan baik anak-anakku, buat mereka berdua bahagia tapi itu tergantung dari cara mereka merawat kalian dan perasaan mereka sendiri. Semoga kalian bisa memberi kebahagiaan kepada mereka. Tunjukkan pelangi kalian bila waktu itu datang" _Ucap penjaga toko tersebut dan mulai menghilang bersama tokonya.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Xi (Luhan & Sehun)_**

Luhan yang sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya kini tengah memikirkan cara bagaimana membalas Minseok, dan saat kemudian ia melihat bunga mawar hitam nya yang sebenarnya ia juga bingung kenapa ia meletakan mawar itu dijendelan dekat meja belajarnya. Mawar itu sendiri hanya berwarna hitam dan membuat jelek pemandangan dikamarnya ini tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa membuang mawar tersebut entah kenapa.

_/Tok Tok Tok/_

"Luhan _hyung_ ini aku Sehun, boleh kah aku masuk ?"

"Masuk saja Hun"

_/Ceklek/_

Sehun yang masuk mulai duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan dan Luhan sudah merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sehun, _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Luhan _hyung_, aku mau cerita mengenai sahabatku Baekhyun"

"Ada apa dengan sahabatmu itu ?"

"Sudah sebulan ini dia selalu murung semenjak meninggalnya tunangannya akibat kecelakan pesawat, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha membuatnya tersenyum tapi agak susah, memang dia bisa tersenyum tapi semenit kemudian dia akan murung kembali"

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi tunangannya itu"

"Bukan menyayangi lagi _hyung_ tapi malah sangat mencintai. Aku dan Kyungsoo sampai bingung harus melakukan apa"

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ajak saja dia jalan-jalan kemana gitu tempat yang membuat dia melupakan kesedihannya"

"Hmmm.. Boleh juga _hyung_ akan kucoba. _By the way hyung_, ngapain _hyung_ meletakan mawar disana bukannya _hyung_ tidak suka bunga ya ? terlebih lagi mawarnya kok hitam aneh begitu"

"Oh ini mawar ini _hyung_ dapatkan dari salah satu _florist_ kemarin dan pemilik tokonya sendiri yang menyerahkannya pada _hyung_, katanya mawar ini akan menunjukkan warna aslinya"

"Aneh sekali. Ya sudah _hyung_ aku mau belajar lagi. Terima kasih ya _hyung_ atas sarannya" Ucap Sehun yang melangkah keluar kamar dan dijawab oleh anggukan Luhan.

Luhan yang kemudian melangkah ke tempat tidur ntah mengapa tiba-tiba memikirkan sosok Baekhyun, sahabat dari Sehun. Ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok _namja_ tersebut akan kesedihan yang dialaminya. Dan Luhan seperti merasakan perasaan aneh untuk bisa membuat dia tersenyum kembali. Dan malam ini pun Luhan tertidur dengan mikirkan sosok Baekhyun seperti apa dan melupakan acara membalas dendam nya kepada Minseok.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Baekhyun yang baru sampai dirumah langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya, malam ini pun dirinya tidak makan diruang makan karena kedua orang tuanya yang tengah sibuk diluar negeri dan meminta _maid_ nya untuk membawakan makan malamnya kekamar.

Sesampainya dikamar Baekhyun mulai meletakan tasnya dan mengeluarkan pot bunga berisi Mawar Biru Muda dan meletakannya di Balkon kamarnya bersamaan dengan tanaman lainnya. Baekhyun memang menyukai bunga dan balkon kamarnya dijadikan taman kecil untuknya.

"Apa benar mawar ini akan menunjukkan warna aslinya ? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mana ada mawar seperti itu. Aku benarkan _hyung _?" Ucap Baekhyun pada sosok foto Kris yang berada dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau lihat sekarang, aku merawat bunga-bunga itu sendiri. Bunga yang selalu membuatku rindu padamu tapi aku tidak pernah lupa untuk merawatnya seperti janjiku padamu selalu merawat setiap bunga yang kau berikan"

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian tertidur karena tubuhnya yang telah letih.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Yongsang Senior High School_**

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun kini tengah bersiap untuk pulang tetapi sebelum itu Sehun mencegat mereka karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan kepada sahabatnya.

"Baek, Kyung. Tadi pagi _hyung_ ku mendapatkan paket jalan-jalan ke _Lotte World_ untuk empat orang bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ?"

"Tapi kan itu tiket _hyung_ mu Sehun ? Kenapa kau malah mengajak kami ?"

"Begini Kyung, _hyung_ ku sendiri yang meminta, soalnya temannya sedang sibuk semua mangkanya dia mengajak dan memintaku mengajak kalian"

"Oh seperti itu, baiklah aku mau dan kau Baek tanpa ada penolakan. Kita sudah sebulan lebih tidak jalan-jalan bersama" Ucap Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah karena setiap perkataan Kyungsoo adalah mutlak dan harus dituruti sejak dulu. Ia pun berfikir mungkin ini bisa menjadi cara menghilangkan rasa sedihnya dan tidak membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo merasa khawatir terus-terusan karena kondisinya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun selalu pulang bertiga dan kemana pun mereka selalu bertiga. Banyak para siswa-siswi sekolahnya bahwa mereka bertiga ialah sahabat sejati dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka selama ini. Namun pada persimpangan mereka bertiga harus berpisah karena jalan rumah mereka yang tidak searah.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi permukaan jalan dimana Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun yang merasa hujan akan segera deras mulai berlari ditengah hujan karena tidak ada tempat berteduh sepanjang jalan. Dirinya terus berlari sampai basah kuyup dan tubuhnya sedikit mulai menggigil sampai ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

_/BUG/_

"Kau bukannya yang menabrakku dua hari yang lalu"

Baekhyun yang merasa orang yang ia tabrak ditengah hujan tengah berbicara kepadanya mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

_DEG  
>DEG<em>

_BERSAMBUNG…._

_Wah tiba-tiba saya membuat cerita ini hehe.._

_Selingan untuk FF utama saya sebenarnya dan ini jujur Pairnya Request dari temannya saya sendiri hehe.._

_Semoga para readers puas dengan cerita ini.._

_Mohon Reviewnya :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RAINBOW ROSE**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Xi Lu Han (EXO)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Oh Se Hoon (EXO)

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Xi (Luhan & Sehun)_**

Sore ini Luhan sedang berdiam diri di ruang keluarga kediamannya, ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya setelah ia mengambil materi kelompok yang harus ia kerjakan. Biasanya, ia akan mengerjakan dikamarnya sendiri namun untuk kali ini dirinya harus mengerjakan diruang keluarga karena dikamarnya ada seorang _namja_ manis yang sedang tertidur sebenarnya sih dia pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Huft, kenapa coba itu orang pakai pingsan saat ku bilang abis menabrakku dua hari lalu" Gerutu Luhan.

"Merepotkan saja dia, udah pakai nabrak plus pingsan lagi. Mana disana lagi banyak orang mau tidak mau aku harus menggendongnya ditengah hujan dari pada aku dikeroyok massa saat itu juga" Lanjut Luhan dalam gerutunya sesaat setelah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hmmm.. Lebih baik aku kekamar dan melihat kondisi _namja_ itu dulu. Lagi pula aku belum menyiram mawar hitam itu lagi" Monolog Luhan yang sedang membereskan materi kuliahnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

_/Ceklek/_

Luhan melangkah menuju meja belajarnya yang tepat berada di sebrang tempat tidurnya dan kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamar mandinya dengan membawa gelas yang berukuran kecil untuk menyiram mawar hitamnya. Tetapi sesaat itu, dirinya berhenti saat melewati tempat tidurnya. Ya dirinya memperhatikan sosok _namja_ yang kini tengah tertidur ditempat tidurnya menggunakan pakaian milik Luhan, karena pakaian yang ia kenakan basah oleh hujan dan tentunya bukan Luhan yang mengganti pakaian _namja _tersebut tapi _maid_ kepercayaannya.

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya Luhan tampak temenung melihat sosok _namja_ manis yang kini sedang tertidur. Tanpa ia sadari tangan kanannya menyentuh surai coklat _namja_ tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Tanpa ada pergerakan dari _namja_ tersebut dirinya terus mengelus rambutnya dan tanpa ia sadari terukir senyum diwajah Luhan.

"_Hyung_, besok jadi ya ? Aku sudah memberi tahu.. BAEKHYUN!"

Tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengagetkan acara memandang sosok malaikat yang kini sedang tertidur harus terhenti.

"Ya sudah tapi kenapa hanya Baekhyun bukankah _hyung_ menyuruhmu mengajak Kyungsoo juga ya ?"

"Bukan itu _hyung_, aku mau bertanya kenapa Baekhyun ada disini ? diranjangmu dan sedang tertidur ? Kau menculiknya ya ? Aduh _hyung_ kau jangan sampai begini dong, jangan karena putus dan dikhianati oleh Minseok _hyung_ kau jadi menculik sahabat _dongsaeng_-mu yang paling tampan ini" Cerocos Sehun yang terus bicara tanpa henti.

_"Apa dia bilang ? Menculik sahabatnya karena dikhianati ? Malas banget pacaran sama anak SHS. Sialan nih anak satu, untung kau dongsaeng-ku kalau tidak sudah kulempar kau. Eh.. tunggu ? Baekhyun ? Jadi ini yang namanya Baekhyun" _Batin Luhan yang tengah _sweatdrop_ dan sadar akan siapa yang ada dikamarnya ini.

"Baekhyun ? Jadi ini Baekhyun ? Dan apa kau bilang tadi ? _Hyung_ menculiknya ? Seenak jidatmu Sehun! Tadi _hyung_ ditabraknya saat hujan dan baru kubilang sesuatu eh dia malah pingsan. Ya mau tidak mau _hyung_ membawanya kerumah" Jelas Luhan.

"Oh jadi seperti itu, terima kasih ya Luhan _hyung_ sudah mau membawa Baekhyun kemari. Eh tunggu tadi apa yang _hyung_ bilang dikalimat terakhir ? Mau tidak mau membawa kerumah ? Oh jadi _hyung_ begitu ya sebenarnya tidak berniat membawa sahabat Sehun kemari" Ucap Sehun yang diakhiri dengan nada sinis.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu. _Hyu.. Hyung_ mana tahu kalau dia ini sahabatmu Sehun. Kalau _hyung_ tahu juga langsung _hyung_ bawa kerumah"

_"Sensian amat sih kalau sahabatnya kenapa-kenapa. Repot amat kalau punya dongsaeng yang seperti ini. Dikit-dikit marah kalau bahas sahabatnya atau sedih kalau terjadi sesuatu. Coba aku yang sebagai hyungnya yang megalami mana mungkin ia seperti itu"_Batin Luhan

"Sebentar, sejak kapan Baekhyun berganti pakaian dan bukankah ini pakaianmu _hyung_ ? Atau jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu ya ?" Tuduh Sehun.

_"Apa-apaan dia bilang ? Menuduhku memperkosa sahabatnya yang masih Senior High School ini ? Tidak mungkin!"_ Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Seenaknya aja kau Sehun menuduh _hyung_ seperti itu. _Hyung_ meminta Tao _hyung_ menggantikannya"

"Syukurlah, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Baekhyun, karena aku tidak akan rela bila dia denganmu yang mesum itu _hyung_" Jelas Sehun yang kemudian pergi keluar sebelum kena damprat Luhan.

_"Kutitip Baekhyun pada hyung, ku yakin dia cocok denganmu dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja denganmu setalah aku melihat senyummu kembali hyung. Kenalilah dia dengan baik dan berjuang merebut hatinya karena ku tahu hyung kau pasti memiliki rasa padanya saat kau menatapnya tadi"_ Batin Sehun yang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Awas kau Sehun! Hah lebih baik aku segera menyiram mawar ini dan segera mandi, satu jam lagi waktunya makan malam"

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Seluruh para _maid _dan tentunya kepala pelayan Keluarga Byun tengah merasakan rasa khawatir dan cemas karena tuan muda mereka Byun Baek Hyun belum pulang juga sampai jam makan malam berlalu. Semua supir dan _bodyguard_ terah dikerahkan oleh kepala pelayan untuk mencari Baekhyun dipenjuru kota dan jalan biasa Tuan Muda mereka pulang.

Sementara beberapa _maid _ menghubungi teman-teman terdekat Baekhyun tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat sedangkan kepala pelayan Lay sedang panik karena Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun akan segera sampai dirumah mengingat ini jam pulang mereka.

_/Ting Ting Ting/_

Suara bel depan pagar rumah keluarga Byun kini tengah berbunyi menandakan ada tamu atau bisa jadi Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sudah sampai dirumah. Para _maid _ dan tentunya Lay kini sedang menahan rasa takut mereka bila yang datang ialah Tuan besar mereka, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipis Lay dengan bergegas ia menuju gerbang utama seorang diri dan berdoa semoga saja itu Tuan Muda mereka.

"LAY _HYUUUNG! BAEKHIE PULANG!"_

Perasaan Lay yang acak adul ini menjadi sangat gembira karena melihat sosok Tuan Muda nya, Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu dan tentunya langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Tu.. hiks. Tuan.. hiks. Muda.. Hiks.. kemana saja kenapa baru sampai dirumah" Ucap Lay.

"Ah tadi Baekhie pingsan saat pulang dan ditolong oleh _hyung_-nya Sehun dan Sehun juga ada disini kok mengantar Baekhie pulang"

"Terima kasih Tuan Muda Sehun dan Tuan Muda.."

"Luhan _imnida_" Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah _ne_ Tuan Muda Luhan, maaf merepotkan kalian. Dan Tuan Muda Sehun kenapa telponnya tidak diangkat ? Tadi saya sudah menelpon Tuan Muda dan juga Tuan Muda Kyungsoo menelpon anda tapi tidak diangkat juga"

"Eh, anu _smartphone_-ku tertinggal dirumah dan maaf aku lupa memberitahumu Lay _hyung_ kalau Baekhyun ada dirumahku" Jelas Sehun.

"Sudah Lay _hyung_ jangan marahin Sehun. Lebih baik kita masuk Baekhie sudah kedinginan ini"

"Nah benar itu sepertinya dia kedinginan dan lebih baik kami segera pulang" Ucap Luhan yang menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya Bakehyun, Lay _hyung_" Ucap Sehun yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Byun.

"Nah ayo Tuan Muda sekarang masuk, biarkan saya dan _maid _ menyiapkan air hangat untuk Tuan Muda mandi" Ucap Lay yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumah bersama Baekhyun.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

Pagi ini Baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap karena ia, Kyungsoo dan Sehun serta Luhan _hyung_ akan pergi ke _Lotte World._ Dirinya sudah menguatkan diri, dengan pergi berlibur mungkin akan melupakan tunangannya, Kris _hyung._ Tentu saja Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menyetujuinya karena putra mereka sudah mau berpergian keluar semenjak Kris meninggal.

Sementara itu, Lay dan para _maid _tengah sibuk membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Baekhyun dan tentunya juga untuk teman-teman Tuan Muda mereka. Para_ maid_ dengan raut wajah gembira menyiapkan semua keperluan Baekhyun, mereka semua gembira karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun keluar rumah semenjak kejadian itu.

_/Ting Ting Ting/_

"Ah itu pasti Tuan Muda Kyungsoo, Tuan Muda Sehun dan Tuan Muda Luhan" Ucap Lay yang kemudian bergegas menyambut mereka semua dipintu utama.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Tuan Muda, mari masuk kedalam Tuan Muda Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap" Ucap Lay menyambut mereka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo _Lay _hyung_" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Sehun berbarengan dan diikuti senyum Luhan.

"Ini tidak salah _hyung_ ? Kenapa banyak sekali ?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan banyaknya bekal makanan yang tersedia dengan rapih.

"Tentu saja tidak Tuan Muda Kyungsoo. Ini kan pertama kalinya Tuan Muda Baekhyun keluar jadi kami menyiapkan semua keperluannya serta Tuan Muda sekalian" Jelas Lay.

_"Astaga, seluruh maid disini ternyata sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Sampai mereka menyiapkan ini semua tapi sedikit berlebihan"_ Batin Luhan.

"Saya mengerti dengan raut wajah penasaran anda Tuan Muda Luhan. Tuan Muda Baekhyun merupakan kesayangan kami para _maid_, karena ia begitu menyayangi kami dan mengganggap kami semua _hyung_ dan _noona_-nya sendiri mungkin karena Tuan Muda merupakan anak satu-satunya" Jelas Lay

"Tapi semenjak kejadian itu Tuan Muda menjadi murung walau masih bisa tertawa dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Besar, bersama kami para _maid_ yang selalu mengajak main Tuan Muda dan juga kami berterima kasih kepaad Tuan Muda Kyungsoo dan Tuan Muda Sehun yang selalu menemaninya saat liburan dengan membuatnya tertawa" Jelas Lay dengan air mata yang berlinang mengingat apa yang telah dialami oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi seperti itu ya _hyung_, baiklah hari ini aku eh kami akan membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan melupakan masa lalunya" Jelas Luhan yang tanpa sadar dirinya mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Wah kalian sudah lama ya datangnya, maaf aku lama" Ucap Baekhyun yang berjalan turun di tangga.

"Tidak kok Baekhie, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang _hyung_ biar tidak kesiangan" Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan dan Sehun bersama Lay dan para _maid _memasukan keperluan dan bekal makan siang serta cemilian yang telah disiapkan oleh para _maid_ keluarga Byun kedalam mobil Luhan, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini tengah asik bercanda didalam mobil.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Lotte World_**

Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berada di _Lotte World_, bagi mereka bertiga ini merupakan hal biasa tapi bagi Baekhyun, ia seperti seekor burung yang baru saja keluar dari sangkarnya yang kelam. Semua kata takjub, sorakan serta tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang merasa bahagia karena pergi ke sebuah taman bermain yang lumayan besar ini. Sementara itu, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia sedangkan Luhan hanya menutup wajahnya malu melihat tingkah Baekhyun .

_"Astaga, ini anak satu si Baekhyun tidak bisa diam apa ? Kayak pertama kalinya kesini padahal ia bisa kesini setiap minggu juga"_ Batin Luhan.

_"Tapi melihatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang dan ia jadi terlihat sangat manis"_ Lanjut Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Baekhie, aku jadi senang karena melihat kau begitu senang" Ucap Kyungsoo yang dijawab senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Kyungie, eh iya aku punya ide karena kita berempat bagaimana kalau kita berpasangan ? Aku dengan Kyungie dan Luhan _hyung_ bersama Baekhie" Usul Sehun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya berdiam tanpa berbicara.

"Oke tidak ada jawaban maka setuju. Yuk Kyungie kita jalan duluan" Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Kyungsoo.

_"Apa ? Aku harus bersama dengan Baekhyun ? Huft sepertinya aku harus menjadi baby sitter hari ini ?" _Batin Luhan.

_"Ini kesempatanmu Luhan untuk mengenal lebih dalam dengan Baekhyun ? Bukankah kau menyukai wajah manisnya yang menggetarkan hatimu ini"_ Kata hati Luhan yang berada disisi baik.

_"Ckck. Sudah kau tidak usah percaya yang akan namanya cinta Lu. Buat apa ? Lihat saja diwajah yang polos itu belum tentu ia akan menyukaimu. Kau lupa perkataan Sehun kalau Baekhyun itu sangat mencintai tunangannya yang sudah meninggal itu, belum tentu kau bisa seutuhnya ada dihatinya" _ Kata hati Luhan disisi buruk.

_"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar. Tinggal duduk manis, kita lihat siapa diantara kalian yang paling benar" _Oceh Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Bersama Luhan hyung ? Apa aku bisa, kemarin aja aku takut dengan wajah dinginnya itu dan terlebih lagi sudah berteriak seenaknya dan menuduh ia telah memperkosaku_" Batin Baekhyun.

""Mmm… Baekhyun, mau jalan sekarang ? Sepertinya mereka berdua akan meninggalkan kita"

"Ah _nehyung_"

Mereka berempat kini tengah berjalan berpasangan dan tentunya ini semua rencana Sehun dan Kyungsoo agar Luhan dapat melupakan mantan kekasihnya dan Baekhyun juga dapat melupakan tunangannya yang telah tiada.

Suasana diantara mereka berempat sangat berbeda, dimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Hal ini, malah berbanding terbalik dengan pasangan dibalekang mereka yaitu Baekhyun dan Luhan yang diam seribu bahasa. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua tidak melakukan interaksi sedikitp pun sampai mereka tiba di suatu tempat yaitu Rumah Hantu _(Anggap saja di Lotte World ada rumah hantu, soalnya saya tidak tahu hehehe..)_.

Awalnya Baekhyun sudah menolak mentah-mentah dan meminta naik wahana lain tapi dengan sedikit ancaman dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini dirinya tengah duduk paling depan di sebuah perahu kecil yang akan membawa mereka mengelilingi rumah hantu tersebut.

_"Sepertinya Baekhyun memang takut dengan hal yang berhawa horror, sedari tadi tubuh nya terus sedikit bergetar seperti ini. Apa aku harus merengkuhnya ?"_ Tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

_/Greep/_

"Sudah jangan takut ya Baek, ada _hyung_ disini. Lihat itu semua hanya boneka-boneka yang bergerak" Jelas Luhan yang setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"_Ne hyung_. Tapi tetap saja mereka menakut… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakan Baekhyun yang memotong ucapannya karena dengan tiba-tiba muncul sosok Boneka di samping perahu dalam kondisi basah dan tanpa ia sadari telah memeluk Luhan dengan sangat kuat.

"Sudah Baek tenang, lihat sudah tidak ada lagi" Ucap Luhan halus sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

_"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan, lihat kau dengan berani mengelus dan semakin erat merengkuh namja kecil yang tengah ketakutan ini"_ Teriak Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Hiks.. Ta.. Hiks. Pi .. Hiks.. Aku.. Hiks.. Tak.. Hiks.. Kut _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Sudah jangan takut ya, disini ada _hyung_" Ucap Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun yang tanpa ia sadari atau dengan sadar mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun agar tidak takut lagi dan jangan lupakan genggaman tangannya yang kuat pada tangan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, dua sosok _namja_ yang tengah bahagia karena rencana mereka berhasil ah lebih tepatnya melebihi _ekspetasi_ mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, mereka sangat kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan kuat saat sebuah boneka muncul dari air disisi kanan mereka dan yang lebih hebohnya Luhan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Rencana demi rencana yang telah disusun oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersama-sama kini berhasil total. Dimana sehabis dari Rumah Hantu, mereka berempat pergi menuju wahana lain yaitu sejenis Niagara-gara dan saat itu pula Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan satu tangannya agar Baekhyun tidak kaget. Dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang selalu bertautan tdan tidak lepasnya satu sama lain, serta tidak lupa Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengabadikan _moment_ langkah ini dengan memfotonya.

Banyak _moment _yang diciptakan oleh Luhan maupun Baekhyun secara bersama-sama dan tentunya membuat rencana Sehun dan Kyungsoo berhasil total. Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu bersama-sama sepanjang waktu sampai sore hari.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Xi (Luhan & Sehun)_**

Entah mengapa saat pulang dari _Lotte World_ dirinya merasa sangat bahagia dan jangan lupakan ia selalu mengingat_ moment_ yang bisa dibilang belum pernah ia lakukan bersama mantannya, Minseok. Banyak hal yang Luhan semakin tahu mengenai Baekhyun pada hari ini. Salah satunya ialah Baekhyun sangat menyukai buah strawberry, Luhan mengetahuinya saat Baekhyun memesan berbagai macam _ice cream _rasa strawberry. Dan tentunya Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin, hal ini ia ketahui saat setelah bermain Arum Jeram sorenya, mereka berempat yang basah kuyup dan Baekhyun yang menggigil karena kedinginan dan saat itu ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun agar merasa sedikit hangat.

"Ah, aku ini kenapa tadi ? Dengan seenaknya memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium surai coklatnya saat di Rumah Hantu, selain itu juga kenapa aku memeluk sengan seenaknya setelah menaiki arum jeram. Bodoh kau Luhan Bodoh" Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasakan sebuah perasaan untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun ya ? Sesuatu perasaan ini yang tidak aku rasakan saat bersama dengan Minseok dulu ?" Lanjut Luhan dengan monolognya.

"Ah sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaan, lebih baik aku menyiram mawar hitam ini saja dulu" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan gelas berukuran kecii.

Saat Luhan berjalan menuju jendela yang berada didekat meja belajarnya untuk menyiram mawar hitam miiknya itu, dirinya tertegun kaget akan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada mawar hitamnya itu setelah melihatnya.

"Ke.. Kenapa kelopak mawar paling depan be.. berubah menjadi warna merah muda ? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini" Ucap Luhan dengan kagetnya.

Sementara itu, diluar jendela kamar Luhan ada sebuah cahaya kecil dari sebuah peri kecil yang mengamatinya.

_"Akhinya warnanya berubah juga, walau baru barisan pertama yang berubah semoga kau cepat menemukan kebahagianmu ya Luhan. Dan sepertinya ini akan susah untuk mawar biru muda milik Baekhyun, karena tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali setelah aku mengechecknya tadi" _ Ucap peri kecil tersebut.

_Bersambung…_

_Saya datang dengan lanjutan The Rainbow Rose hehehe.._

_Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada para Review, Follow, Favorite serta para Sider :)_

_untuk para review terima kasih banyak nih kepada : nurhasanah . putri . 146, Baixian Gurls, BLAUESKI, rachel suliss, ViviPExotic46, young denim, utshukushii02, NoonaLU, SHINeexo, dan tomato cherry._

_serta untuk Guest saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk : Xiao-xian, YOONA (kita ketemu lagi di cerita baru saya :))), LuBaek Shipper dan PokerBaconDeer_

_dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada SHINeexo, rachel suliss, young denim dan nurhasnah . putri . 146 atas reviewnya cerita saya yang lain :)_

_For young denim : tidak masalah kok :) saya malah sangat senang bila cerita saya ini cocok dengan anda terlebih lagi bila sangat cocok dan nyaman untuk para reader di FFN ini :)_

_sekian, semoga saya bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugas kampus dan kuliah agar bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dan yang lainnya :)_

_Semoga puas dengan chapter ini :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE RAINBOW ROSE**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Xi Lu Han (EXO)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Oh Se Hoon (EXO)

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai dikediamannya sehabis dari _Lotte World_ bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan, _hyung_ Sehun. Seisi rumah yang melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat senang pun ikut menjadi senang, terlebih lagi para _maid_ yang saat itu terlihat bahagia karena Tuan Muda kesayangan mereka telah menunjukka raut wajah senangnya kembali dan terlihat dengan jelas mukanya terlihat lebih bercahaya dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sore _appa eomma_" Ucap Baekhyun yang menuju ruang keluarga dimana kedua orang tuanya tengah

"Ah sore Baekhie. Gimana di _Lotte World_ tadi ?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Menyenangkan _eomma_, sudah lama sekali Baekhie tidak kesana"

"Syukurlah kalau kau merasa senang. Sebaiknya kau segera bersihkan dirimu nanti biarkan Lay yang akan membawakanmu makanan" Ucap Tuan Byun yang dijawab anggukan oleh putra semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun kini berjalan menuju kekamarnya namun saat akan menuju tangga ia melihat sebuah foto dirinya bersama seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai yang harus pergi karena kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa tunangannya itu, Kris. Setelah melihat foto tersebut ntah kenapa bayangan akan Kris muncul kembali dan ia mulai berjalan dengan tertunduk seperti biasa.

"Apa kita harus memindahkan foto itu ? Kau lihat _yeobo_, saat ia melihat fotonya dengan Kris ia kembali murung" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Aku sepemikiran denganmu _yeobo_ tapi bila kita memindahkannya tanpa seizinnya seperti saat itu ia akan mengamuk kembali" Ujar Nyonya Byun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sangat menyayangi calon menantunya itu dan bersama dengan keluarga Kris mereka telah membicarakan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kris setelah Baekhyun lulus sekolah. Namun, satu hari setelah acara ulang tahun Baekhyun tepatnya satu bulan lalu, Kris yang dalam perjalanan kembali ke China karena masih ada jadwal ujian di kampusnya harus mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat penerbangan. Baekhyun saat itu menyalahkan dirinya, bila ia tidak meminta Kris untuk datang maka hal tersebut tidak akan menimpa tunangannya. Baekhyun yang depresi mau tidak mau harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama satu minggu dan saat itu juga ia tidak melihat proses pencarian Kris dan juga pemakamannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kini dikamar, Baekhyun tengah terduduk dengan kaki yang ia lipat sampai kedada dan kepalanya yang ia tundukan. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian satu bulan lalu yang kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _hyung_, seandainya Baekhie tidak meminta _hyung_ kemari saat itu mungkin _hyung_ tidak akan pergi dari Baekhie.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya.

"Ini semua salah Baekhie, salah Baekhie"

Lay yang hendak mengantarkan makanan untuk Baekhyun pun harus berhenti karena kini hatinya kembali tersayat lagi, mendengar Baekhyun kembali menangis padahal ia sudah senang karena Baekhyun sudah kembali tersenyum tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus mendengar kembali isakan tangis Baekhyun, Tuan Mudanya.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**Songhan University**

Sejak pagi hingga sampai dikampus, Luhan terus menampilkan raut wajah bahagianya dan tentunya senyumannya yang kini terpencar dengan indahnya dan membuat para _yeoja _maupun _uke_ tengah luluh melihatnya. Ia merupakan mahasiswa yang mimiliki fans terbanyak dikampusnya walau dulu saat masih bersama mantan kekasihnya, Minsoeok ia tetap memiliki banyak fans.

Sebenarnya Luhan senang bukan karena ia bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya tapi karena ia ntah mengapa saat pagi-pagi buta menuju kamar Sehun dan mulai membajak _smartphone_ _dongsaeng_-nya itu dan yang dirinya lakukan ialah mencari foto seseorang dan tentunya orang itu ialah Baekhyun. Semua foto Baekhyun yang ada di_ smartphone_ Sehun sudah ia _Bluetooth_ semua dan tidak ia lupakan meyimpan nomor Baekhyun yang ia colong diam-diam. Tidak hanya itu tapi semua nama akun media social Baekhyun sudah ia catat walau setelah ia check terakhir kali Baekhyun menggunakan media sosialnya satu bulan lalu.

"Ah ntah mengapa pagi ini aku melakukan hal-hal seperti pencuri hanya demi mendapatkan foto dan nomor nya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku ?" Tanya Luhan dalam pikirannya.

"Apa aku mulai menyukainya ? Tapi aku hanya merasa nyaman dekat dengannya berbeda saat aku bersama _namja_ pengkhianat itu. Ntah mengapa aku ingin lebih mengenal sosok Baekhyun itu" Lanjut Luhan dalam pikirannya.

"Ckckck.. Dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu, yang satu perebut pasangan orang dan yang satu tukang selingkuh masih saja bisa bemesraan di depan umum" Umpat Luhan kesal yang melihat Minseok bersama Jongdae yang tengah bemesraan ditaman kampus.

_/Drrrrt Drrrrt/_

_From : Xi Se Hoon_

_Hyung, bisa kah kau menjemputku nanti dirumah Baekhyun ?_

_Aku dan Kyungsoo hari ini izin sekolah karena Baekhyun tidak masuk dan sekarang kondisinya kembali melemah._

Sesaat Luhan membaca pesan dari Sehun ntah hatinya merasa sakit mendengar kondisi Baekhyun yang melemah timbul perasaan khawatir yang kini tengah menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan panik segera ia menuju mobilnya dan pergi mengunjungi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui kenapa dia bisa seperti itu.

"Argh! Bagaimana bisa kondisinya melemah ? Padahal kemarin dia sudah tersenyum dan tertawa ? Apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" Umpat Luhan yang dalam kondisi panik didalam mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Luhan kini tengah duduk tepat diruang keluarga Byun bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Byun beserta Sehun dan Kyungsoo, karena saat ini Baekhyun tengah diperiksa kembali oleh dokter. Suara isakan Nyonya Byun dapat terdengar dengan jelas dan Tuan Byun yang tengah panik juga tetap menenangkan istrinya itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang juga ikut panik terus berdoa demi Baekhyun, sementara Luhan pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong walau matanya terus melihat sekeliling ruang keluarga itu namun ntah mengapa matanya menatap sosok _namja_ yang tengah bersama Baekhyun dalam bingkai foto yang besar itu. Luhan berjalan mendekati bingkai foto itu dan kembali memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah _namja_ yang tidak asing dengannya.

_Deg_

_"Yi Fan ? Kenapa bisa foto bersama dengan Baekhyun ? Apa mungkin ?"_ Batin Luhan

"Ia adalah tunangan Baekhyun yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat satu bulan lalu, Wi Yi fan" Ucap Tuan Byun yang melihat Luhan memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"_Jadi Yi Fan tunangan Baekhyun ? Apa maksudnya ini ? Kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun yang merupakan tunangan sahabatku sendiri"_ Batin Luhan.

"Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku _ahjushi_, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yi Fan adalah tunangan Baekhyun dan mungkin bukan hanya kalian yang terpukul namun saya sebagai sahabatnya juga terpukul mendengar berita yang menimpanya" Jelas Luhan.

_"Tenyata sosok namja manis yang selalu kau ceritakan itu ialah Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Pantas saja kau bersyukur memilikinya Yi Fan_" Batin Luhan kembali.

"Saat acara pertunangan ia dengan Baekhyun aku tidak hadir karena saat itu aku tengah berada di China menggantikan _appa_ ku yang hadir diacara pertunangan mereka" Jelas Luhan kembali.

"Kami mengerti akan posisimu Luhan, sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga Xi, saat acara itu juga Yi Fan bercerita kepada kami dengan sedikit kecewa karena kau sebagai sahabatnya tidak datang padahal ia ingin memperkenalkannya kepadamu" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Saat itu ia juga berucap kepadaku akan menghajarku bila aku tidak datang, karena ia ingin memperkenalkan tunangannya yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian berjalan mengahampiri Tuan Byun.

"Sebagai sahabat Yi Fan, aku akan turut menjaga Baekhyun dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Semua ini kulakukan demi Yi Fan, karena aku sangat yakin _ahjushi,_ sangat yakin bila Yi Fan sangat sedih disana bila melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini" Jelas Luhan.

"Kupercayakan Baekhyun padamu Luhan" Ucap Tuan Byun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Selang beberapa menit keluarga Wu datang dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah khawatir karena mendengar Baekhyun yang kondisinya kembali melemah. Bagi keluarga Wu, Baekhyun merupakan peninggalan terakhir Kris yang sangat berharga sehingga mereka turut khawatir atas apa yang menimpa Baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian dokter pun keluar dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. Semua yang mendengar penjelasan dokter hanya bisa diam karena yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun adalah semangat hidup akan keterpurukan yang menimpanya dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merasa sakit dihatinya yang ternyata lebih sakit dari dari pada mengetahui Minseok selingkuh.

_"Begitu cintakah kau kepada Yi Fan ?_" Batin Luhan.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Xi (Luhan & Sehun)_**

_DREAM ON_

Luhan ini tengah terbangun dari tidurnya sebuah bukit yang teramat indah dan saat itu sosoknya menangkap seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk. Luhan sangat mengenali ciri _namja_ tersebut, cirinya sama persis dengan Wu Yi Fan, sahabatnya.

"Apa kah itu Yi Fan" Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Luhan ? Kau kah itu ? Ini aku Yi Fan" Ucap _namja _ tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yi Fan sahabatnya.

"Yi Fan ? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Luhan yang berjalan menuju bangku yang sedang diduduki oleh Yi Fan.

"Aku kemari ingin bertemu denganmu, ada yang ingin sekali kubicarakan denganmu"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? Apa ini mengenai Baekhyun ?"

"Iya ini mengenai Baekhyun, aku selama ini selalu memperhatikannya dan jujur aku sangat sedih melihatnya murung seperti itu. Aku ingin sekali menjemputnya untuk tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih, namun sosok malaikat kecil mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak boleh egois dan ia mengatakan akan ada sosok _namja_ yang akan membuatnya ceria kembali"

"_Nugu _? Bisa kau beri tahu siapa dia ? Biar aku membantu mencarinya, semua kulakukan demi mu Yi Fan"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, namun saat aku melihat Baekhyun bertemu denganmu pertama kali dan saat kalian ke _Lotte World_ aku sudah memutuskan Luhan"

"Memustuskan apa ? Jangan bilang kau akan mengambil Baekhyun ?"

"Tidak aku tidak berniat mengambilnya, jujur aku tidak sanggup bila harus meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa ada yang menjaganya selain keluarganya, keluargaku dan kedua sahabatnya. Dan saat itu aku melihat Baekhyun dapat tertawa denganmu, aku sudah memutuskannya mau kah kau menjaga Baekhyun ? Menggantikan posisiku ? Karena hanya kau yang dapat kupercayai Luhan"

"Tapi kenapa aku ? Bukankah malaikat kecil yang kau bilang bahwa akan ada _namja_ yang akan hadir untuk Baekhyun ?"

"Ya aku percaya itu juga, tapi kumohon sampai _namja_ itu datang bantulah aku menjaganya dan menggantikan posisiku"

"Tapi aku.."

"Kumohon Luhan, hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong. Aku sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Yi Fan yang kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Yi Fan tunggu, Yi Fan!"

_DREAM OFF_

Luhan yang terbangun tengah malam kini tengah termenung mendengar perkataan Yi Fan yang datang dimimpinya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Yi Fan berkata seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Luhan akan melakukannya demi sahabatnya dan demi kebahagian Baekhyun, itu adalah harapan dan janji nya kepada Yi Fan.

Dan saat itu, Luhan memandang bunga mawarnya yang sedikit bersinar dan menghampirinya.

"Jadi seperti ini kau berganti warna ? Aku sudah mengetahui arti warna merah muda itu. Tapi apakah benar kau menyukai Baekhyun ? Dan sekarang lihat tiga kelopakmu berwarna kuning yang menggambarkan harapan dan janjiku kepada Yi Fan" Ucap Luhan kepada bunganya itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mencari _ahjushi _yang memberikanmu kepada ku secara Cuma-Cuma dan menanyakan perihal ini apakah benar atau tidak" Ucap Luhan yang kembali kepada ketempat tidurnya.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

Luhan yang telah rapih dan tentunya terlihat sangat tampan kini siap pergi menuju kediaman Byun. Kebetulan hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan ia akan menjaga Baekhyun seharian. Karena ia tahu pasti Tuan dan Nyonya Byun butuh istirahat yang cukup.

"Sekarang waktunya berangkat, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun sesuai janjiku Yi Fan" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya dan melesat menuju kediaman keluarga Byun.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bersama Lay tengah menunggu Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin pagi. Kini raut wajah Nyonya Byun tidak hanya khawatir namun juga sedikit penasaran akan mimpi yang ia alami, karena dalam mimpinya Kris datang dan memberi tahu sesuatu yang sangat penting mengenai Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa _yeobo _ ? Sebaiknya kau istirahat, wajahmu sudah sangat pucat. Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut sakit sama seperti Baekhyun" Ucap Tuan Byun dengan nada tak kalah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _yeobo_ hanya saja aku memikirkan perkataan Kris yang datang pada mimpiku malam ini" Jelas Nyonya Byun.

"Kris datang ke mimpi mu ? Dia bilang apa ?"

"Dia bilang aka nada sosok _namja_ yang akan menggantikan posisi nya dan membuat Baekhyun lebih bahagia dan ia bilang ia menitipkan Baekhyun pada sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan"

"Luhan ? Xi Lu Han ?"

"_Ne_. Xi Lu Han yang kemarin datang untuk menengok Baekhyun dan ikut pergi ke _Lotte World_ bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo"

"Dia kemarin juga bilang akan ikut menjaga Baekhyun dan membuatnya tersenyum. Bila Kris berkata seperti itu mungkin ini yang terbaik dan aku sangat berharap bila _namja_ yang dikatakan Kris itu ialah Luhan"

"Kalau kau berfikir demikian aku juga akan berharap sama denganmu yang terpenting kebahagian Baekhyun yang ku prioritaskan"

"Kau benar _yeobo_ dan sebaiknya kau beristira…"

"Tidak aku akan disini bersamamu _yeobo_" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang memotong perkataan Tuan Byun dan Tuan Byun sendiri sudah tahu bila istirnya sudah memaksa maka tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

_/Ting Tong Ting Tong/_

"Lay coba kau itu siapa" Perintah Tuan Byun.

"Baik Tuan"

Lay yang tengah diperintah oleh Tuan Byun untuk melihat siap yang bertamu pada jam segini karena ia tahu Sehun maupun Kyungsoo akan datang pada saat mereka pulang dan tidak mungkin mereka izin untuk pulang cepat lagi. Sesaat kemudian Lay datang bersama Luhan yang datang menjenguk Baekhyun.

"Ah ternyata kau Luhan, mau menjenguk Baekhyun kah"

"_Ne ahjushi_, sepertinya _ahjushi _dan _ahjumma_ terlihat kelelahan kalau begitu biarkan saya yang menggantikan kalian menjaga Baekhyun dan saya tidak terima akan penolakan _ahjushi_. Baekhyun pasti ikut sedih bila melihat kalian terlihat pucat seperti ini" Jelas Luhan yang mengerti akan penolakan dari Tuan Byun.

"Baiklah kau ada benarnya juga Luhan. Mari _yeobo _sebaiknya kita beristirahat" Ajak Tuan Byun yang diikuti oleh Nyonya Byun yang ternyata ada yang bisa menolak keinginan istrinya itu bila sudah memaksa dan Lay pun ikut meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun karena masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Luhan kini sendiri menjaga Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri, hatinya terasa miris saat berjalan mendekat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat dan bisa dilihat ada sisa air mata yang mengering. Sesaat kemudian Luhan memilih duduk disebuah sofa yang ada disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

Pandangan Luhan terus tertuju pada Baekhyun dan sesaat ia mulai melihat ruang kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit jauh dari kata kamar _namja_ karena banyak sekali hiasan strawberry yang tertera disana dan sesaat matanya menangkap sebuah balkon yang diubah menjadi taman kecil untuk bunga-bunga. Luhan yang penasaran dengan taman itu dan ia melihat sebuah papan yang terukir 'Garden's KrisBaek'

_"Ah kenapa hatiku terasa nyeri melihat tulisan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya ? Apa ini tanda aku cemburu melihat tulisan ini ? Tidak mungkin ia adalah tunangan Yi Fan, sahabatku" _Batin Luhan.

"Eh, kok ini mawar sama kayak mawar milikku ya tapi warnanya biru muda tapi ini biru muda nya agak sedikit pucat apa ini sama seperti mawarku ? Apa mawar ini juga menggambarkan perasaan Baekhyun yang tengah bersedih ?" Ucap Luhan menatap sendu Baekhyun yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatmu merasa bahagia sama seperti saat kau bersama Yi Fan tapi kali ini kau akan lebih bahagia karena ada aku Luhan" Ucap Luhan yang sudah kembali mendekat ke tempat tidur Baekhyun dan duduk dilantai sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin memang benar aku menyukaimu Baek, maafkan aku Yi Fan" Ucap Luhan yang mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Luhan tertidur karena menunggu Baekhyun dengan posisi yang sama dimana kepala Luhan sudah berada disamping tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam. Mungkin baginya ia salah karena menyukai tunangan sahabatnya namun siapa sangka bahwa Luhan telah menyadari perasaannya sesaat melihat bunga mawar biru muda milik Baekhyun.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan yang masih tertidur dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun tengah membuka matanya dan melihat sosok _namja_ yang memegang tangannya sededutktif mungkin saat _namja_ tersebut tertidur.

"Lu.. Luhan _hyung…."_

_-,_

**_NOTE : Rainbow rose itu berpasangan satu sama lain dan ia dapat menyadarkan perasaan pemilik pasangannya sesaat bila melihat rainbow rose tersebut._**

_Bersambung…._

_-,_

_Akhirnya bisa melanutkan cerita ini juga,_

_walau maaf ya untuk chap ini tidak ada LuBaek moment jadi mungkin hambar jadinya :(_

_tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview kembali : utsukushii02, rachel suliss, ViviPExotic46, ByunViBaek dan nurhasanah . putri . 146_

_dan untuk Guest terimana kasih banyak kepada YOONA dan LuBaekShipper_

_dan sudah lama tidak bilang "Mohon Review :)"_

_semoga menikmati chapter ini dan walau masih ada kekurangan dalam chapter ini saya meresakannya secara pribadi :)_

_terima kasih :))))_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE RAINBOW ROSE**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Xi Lu Han (EXO)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Oh Se Hoon (EXO), Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

Baekhyun kini sedang berjalan lurus disebuah taman bunga yang belum pernah ia kunjungi namun ia merasa senang karena dapat melihat berbagai macam bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat. Ia terus menyelusuri taman bunga tersebut sampai sorot mataya melihat sebuah air mancur besar dari kejauhan, Baekhyun berfikir bahwa air mancur tersebut berada di tengah taman karena sedari tadi ia belum menemukan bagian tengah taman tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun hendak sampai menuju tengah taman, ia melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi yang sangat ia kenal dan juga ia rindukan, Kris tunangnnya. Kris yang sedang memandang air mancur tersebut dengan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan begitu tampan dirinya. Sesaat mata Baekhyun mulai berlinang air mata dan mulai berlari menghampiri Kris.

/_Grep/_

"_Hyung_.. Baekhie kangen _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun yang memeluk Kris dari belakang.

"_Nado_ Baekhie" Ucap Kris yang merasakan pelukan Baekhyun yang kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat Baekhie, ini taman impian kita. Apa kau mengingatnya ?"

"_Ne hyung_. Baekhie mengingatnya. Kita berdua berjanji akan membuat taman bunga yang besar dirumah kita dengan air mancur ditengahnya dan ini seperti taman impian kita"

"_Ne_ Baekhie. Mari kita jalan mengitari taman impian kita"

Kris pun mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling mengelilingi taman bunga impian mereka tersebut. Tangan mereka yang saling bertautan yang menandakan bahwa mereka tidak ingin berpisah untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun begitu menyayangi Kris begitupun Kris yang sangat begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

Semua keinginan Baekhyun selalu dipenuhi oleh Kris sampai bunga yang langkah pun Kris sampai meminta para pesuruhnya untuk mendapatkannya walau harus mengeluarkan berapa pun yang penting bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun, ia selalu menuruti perintah Kris walau bersifat _protective_ namun ia memakluminya. Dan Kris pun hanya mempercayai Baekhyun kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo sahabat tunangannya itu.

Setelah sekian lama mereka berkeliling taman mereka melihat sebuah meja dan kursi taman yang tesedia banyak makanan dan tentunya makanan tersebut dari buah _favorite_ Baekhyun yaitu strawberry. Saat melihat itu pun mata Baekhyun berbinar dan terpancar senyum karena melihat makanan yang terbuat dari buah _favorite _-nya itu sementara Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Walau Baekhyun makan seperti anak kecil, Kris tidak pernah letih selalu membersihkan sisa makanan yang tertinggal dipinggiran bibirnya itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kris selalu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang tertinggal itu.

"Bagaimana apa makanan ini enak ?"

"Enak _hyung!_ Ayo _hyung_ juga ikut makan ya. AAAAAAAAAA" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menyuapi Kris dengan _pancake_ strawberry.

"Hmm.. Manis seperti dirimu Baekhie" Ucap Kris yang agak sedikit menggombal dan tentunya Baekhyun mendapatkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Kris maupun Baekhyun kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon besar yang berada dipinggiran taman seusai acara makan mereka tersebut. Kris duduk dengan bersandar dipada pohon sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Kris dengan manjanya. Kris memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat dan tidak lupa mencium curuk leher Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberry yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dan merindukan _moment-moment_ sepert ini bersama Kris. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris dengan nyaman sementara Kris mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhie sangat menyangimu _hyung_"

"_Hyung_ juga sangat menyayangimu Baekhie"

"_Hyung _janji ya jangan tinggalkan Baekhie lagi"

"Sebelum itu Baekhie janji ya jangan bersedih lagi ? _Hyung_ sangat sedih melihat Baekhie selalu muram semenjak _hyung_ meninggalkanmu"

"Karena Baekhie tidak mau kehilangan _hyung_. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ssssst.. Jangan menangis ya Baekhie, _hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena _hyung_ selalu ada disini dihati Baekhie dan selalu disampingmu" Ucap Kris yang menunjuk dada Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah Baekhie untuk selalu tersenyum. Banyak orang yang merindukan senyummu. Apa Baekhie tidak sedih meliaht _appa, eomma_, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Lay _hyung_ dan Luhan _hyung_ bersedih ?"

"Luhan _hyung_ ?"

"_Ne_ Luhan _hyung_. _Hyung _sangat senang ternyata Baekhie bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia merupakan sahabat terbaik _hyung_. Mangkanya Baekhie jangan bersedih lagi ya"

"_Ne hyung_ tapi Baekhie mau ikut _hyung_"

"Tidak boleh. Baekhie harus buat mereka bahagia dulu ya. Dan suatu saat ada _namja_ yang akan membantumu untuk selalu tersenyum Baekhie"

"Tapi Baekhie maunya sama _hyung_"

"Sssstt.. Turuti perintah _hyung_ dan berjanji ya nah sekarang tidurlah kau pasti lelah _hyung_ akan disini menemanimu"

"_Ne hyung_"

"Dan ingat ya, jangan bersedih lagi. Kalau Baekhie memang menyayangi _hyung_ tunjukkanlah dengan senyum dan kebahagianmu yang seperti dulu dan ikhlaskan _hyung_" Ucap Kris yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"_Hyung_ berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu tepatnya disini" Ucap Kris yang melihat Baekhyun mulai tertidur.

"Kutitipkan Baekhyun padamu Luhan" Ucap Kris yang kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun pada pohon yang kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut dan pergi meninggalkannya.  
>-,<p>

-,

-88888888-

-,

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang telihat begitu silau, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari berapa lama ia tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri karena ia melihat sebuah infus yang terpasang ditangannya dan seketika ia melihat seseorang yang tertidur disamping tempat tidurnya dengan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Lu.. Luhan _hyung_ ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar ia mengelus surai hitam Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ia begitu damai saat tidur. Apa ia yang selalu menungguku ?"

"Euuuungh… Eh kau sudah sadar ?"

"_Ne hyung_. Aku sudah sadar dan maaf aku telah merepotkanmu _hyung_"

"Eh eh, kau tidak merepotkanku kok. Aku kesini karena ingin menjengukmu saja eh tahunya aku tertidur . hehehe…"

Luhan pun menemani Baekhyun hingga malam, dan tentunya Luhan berhasil membuat Baekhyun untuk tertawa kembali dan itu membuat kedua orang tau serta para penghuni rumah begitu bahagia bisa melihat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Kini Luhan tengah makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun bersama-sama dan tentunya suasana ruang makan kembali berwarna karena sosok Baekhyun telah kembali. Dan jangan lupakan Luhan yang terus berbicara tanpa henti dan membuat Baekhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya tertawa karena tingkah Luhan yang begitu konyol.

"Luhan, mau kah kau menginap disini semalam ? untuk menemani Baekhyun ?"

"Tapi _ahjushi_.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Luhan, _ahjushi_ mohon dan sepertinya Baekhyun juga butuh teman untuk mengobrol. Benarkan Baekhyun ?" Tanya Tuan Byun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu _ahjushi_, aku akan menghubungi Sehun nanti kalau aku tidak pulang malam ini"

"Kalau begitu biarkan _maid _ untuk membersihkan kamar tamunya terlebih dahulu" Ucap Nyonya Byun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tuan Byun dan Luhan.

"Eh Baekhyun tunggu, ada sisa makanan dibibirmu" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian membersihkan sisa makanan yang berada di pinggir bibir Baekhyun.

_/Deg/_

_"Kenapa ia terlihat begitu manis dalam kondisi seperti ini ? Maafkan aku Kris bila aku terjatuh dalam pesonanya"_ Batin Luhan.

_"Dia begitu baik, mungkin memang benar kata Kris hyung"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Sementara, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun yang melihat hal itu merasa senang karena Luhan begitu perhatian kepada Baekhyun sama seperti Kris. Dan mereka berdua berharap bahwa _namja_ tersebut adalah Luhan.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Yonsang Senior High School_**

Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berdiri didepan gerbang untuk menunggu Baekhyun, karena Baekhyunlah yang meminta mereka untuk menunggunya digerbang sekolah.

"Hunnie, kau yakin Luhan _hyung _menginap dirumah Baekhyun ?"

"Aku sangat yakin Kyungie, semalam Luhan _hyung_ menelponku kalau diminta _ahjushi_ untuk menemani Baekhyun"

"Wah kalau begitu aku sangat senang, semoga saja _hyung_ mu itu bisa menjadi pengganti tuangannyanya"

"Aku juga berhapara begitu Kyungie, tapi kalau dia berani menyakiti Baekhyun, aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuhnya walau ia _hyung_ ku sendiri"

"_Ne_, aku juga sama Hunnie"

Perbincangan mereka berdua terus berlanjut hingga Baekhyun datang dengan diantar oleh supirnya, sementara Luhan lebih memilih naik taksi saat akan pulang kerumahnya pagi ini setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong _Sehunnie, Kyungie"

"_Annyeong Baekhie_"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju kelas mereka dan tentunya banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengenai Luhan yang menginap dirumahnya. Sementara Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya tapi mereka berdua tetap tidak percaya.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung Baekhyun tetap terfokus kepada pelajarannya, baginya saat belajar ya belajar bukannya bermain, mengobrol ataupun tidur dikelas itu pesan yang selalu Kris ucapkan untuk selalu belajar dan hormati guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

_/Drrrrtt/_

_"Siapa sih jam segini mengirimkan message"_ Batin Baekhyun sesaat merasa getaran dari _smartphone_ nya yang mengganggu acara belajarnya, setelah melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan sebuah senyum tergambar diwajahnya yang manis

_From : Luhan Hyung_

_Pagi Baekhie,_

_Apa aku menggangu belajarmu ? Sepertinya menggangu ya?_

_Hahaha.._

"Ckckck.. Dasar Lulu hyung" Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil membalas _message _dari Luhan.

_To : Luhan Hyung_

_Kau ini menggangu belajarku saja hyung,_

_Sudah sana belajar pasti ada dosen kan_

_Sent_

Sesaat Baekhyun akan memasukannya _smartphone_-nya malah kembali bergetar.

_From : Luhan Hyung_

_Hahaha.. Maaf Baekhie,_

_Aku sedang bosan hari ini mau kah kau menemaniku makan ice cream ?_

_Kalau mau aku akan menjemputmu_

"Luhan _hyung_ mngajakku makan _ice cream _? Baiklah alau begitu"

_To : Luhan Hyung_

_Baiklah hyung,_

_Aku akan menunggumu disekolah_

_Sent!_

Ntah apa yang dirasakan oleh Baehyun, namun ia merasa senang karena Luhan mengajaknya jalan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya terlebih lagi pada Kris, untuk bisa tersenyum dan membuat bahagia orang lain disekitarnya lagi. Terlebih lagi, saat bersama Luhan, ia bisa merasakan rasa nyaman sama seperti bersama Kris dulu.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

Baekhyun dengan bosan menunggu Luhan yang akan mengajaknya makan _ice cream_ , sudah semua game yang ada _smartphone_ nya telah ia mainkan dan ini sudah satu jam berlalu dari jam pulang sekolah dan ia masih duduk dengan manis dikelasnya sementara yang berada disekolah hanya para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti _extrakulkuler_.

"Kemana sih Luhan _hyung_, aku kan sudah bosan menunggu. Ah sudahlah aku lebih baik kedepan saja lah siapa tahu ia sudah ada didepan sekolah dan lupa menghubungiku" Ucap Bakhyun yang berjalan keluar kelas namun ia menabrak seseorang.

"Eh kalau jalan liat-liat dong! Kau tahu.. eh Lulu _hyung_" Ucap Baekhyun yang ia sadari ternyata yang menabraknya adalah Luhan

"Hehehe.. Maaf ya Baekhie" Balas Luhan dengan cengiran tidak berdosa nya karena tengah menabrak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau sudah datang!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha… Maafkan aku Baekhie, sebenarnya aku sekalian berjalan-jalan ya bisa dibilang mengenang sekolah ini lah. Kan aku alumni sini"

"Benarkah ? Kok Baekhie tidak tahu ya"

"Mangkanya bergaul dong. Gini-gini aku mempunyai idola banyak id… AUUUUUWWWW!" Jerit Luhan seketika Baekhyun menyubit pinggangnya.

"Jangan GR kau _hyung_, mana ada wajah jelek seperti itu punya banyak idola. Hello apa perlu Baekhie belikan kaca ? Hahahahaha!" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"YAKKKK! Awas Kau Byun Baek Hyun! Aku ini banyak idola karena aku tampan!" Ucap Luhan yang berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terus berlari mengelilingi sekolah tanpa henti banyak mata dari para siswa dan guru yang melihat hal tersebut. Ada beberapa guru yang senang karena melihat Luhan mantan muridnya yang mempunyai banyak prestasi dan jangan lupakan para _fans_ Luhan yang merupakan siswa-siswi tingkat akhir yang dulu merupakan adik kelas Luhan.

Namun disisi lain, guru-guru yang mengajar dikelas Baekhyun dapat tersenyum senang karena melihat murid kesayangannya itu bisa tertawa dan tersenyum kembali dan mereka sudah harus menyiapkan diri mereka karena dengan begini si Jail Baekhyun akan segera kembali.

"Cih! Tampan dar mana _hyung_ ? kau itu JELEK! JELEK!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan kata _'Jelek'_ dan itu membuat siapa saja yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun akan tertawa dan tentu saja semua yang melihat mereka tertawa karena baru pertama kali ada yang menyebut Luhan jelek selain Sehun.

"Awas kau Baekhyun! Jika kau kutangkap habislah kau" Ucap Luhan yang terus mengejar Baekhyun.

_"Eh Tunggu aku punya ide untuk menangkapnya"_ Batin Luhan dengan _smirk_-nya.

Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang dan saat ia melihat kebelakang Luhan sudah tidak ada namun sesaat kemudiah ia menabrak seseorang didepannya dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

"Nah ketangkap kau sekarang Byun Baek Hyun. Hahahaha.."

"Lepas Lulu _hyung_ .. Lepas" Ucap Baekhyun yang berusaha melepas pelukan Luhan namun ia hentikan begitu saja tanpa ia ketahui.

_"Aroma Luhan hyung begitu wangi, dan begitu nyaman pelukannya sama seperti pelukan Kris hyung" _Batin Baekhyun

"Oh tidak bisa sekarang bersiaplah terima hukumanmu ya"

"Hahahaha.. Hentikan Lulu _hyung_.. Hentikan… Geli, geli, geli.. Hahahahaha.."

Baekhyun terus meminta maaf dan memohon kepada Luhan yang sedang menggelitiknya, namun Luhan bukannya berhenti malah semakin terus memberinya hukuman. Acara menggelitik tersebut terhenti ketika wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan saling bertatapan begitu saja.

_"Sorot mata Luhan hyung begitu tajam, lebih tajam dari sorot mata Kris hyung" _Batin Baekhyun.

_"Kris sungguh aku meminta maaf, sepertinya aku tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada namja yang kau bilang itu" _Batin Luhan

Sementara dibelakang mereka terlihat sosok Kris yang sedang melihat mereka dengan senyum, jujur saja Kris merasa cemburu namun ia tidak boleh egois begitu saja. Ia telah ikhlas menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada _namja_ tersebut namun ia berharap biarkan Luhan yang menjadi _namja_ itu karena ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Luhan.

"Ternyata aku memang tepat menyerahkan Baekhyun padamu Luhan. Tolong jaga dia dan buat ia dapat tertawa lagi. Aku berharap _namja_ itu adalah Kau Luhan, sahabat ku" Ucap Kris yang kemudian menghilang.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

Setelah acara memberi hukuman pada Baekhyun disekolah tadi, Luhan agak kerepotan karena Baekhyun kini sedang ngambek. Baekhyun ngambek karena Luhan tidak mau berhenti menggelitiknya, jujur saja Luhan kelabakan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila Baekhyun tengah ngambek seperti ini. Ia merutuki dirinya karena membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Dari perjalanan menuju kedai _ice cream_ hingga sampai pun Baekhyun terus mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Sementara Luhan hanya terus memandang Baekhyun yang tengah memilih _ice cream_ yang akan ia pesan dan tentu saja sedikit terlihat Baekhyun masih kesal kepadanya.

_"Dia terlihat lucu bilang sedang ngambek ternyata"_ Batin Luhan.

_"Hyung_, apa kau sudah memliih ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan juteknya.

"Ah _ne _sudah. Jangan ngambek mulu dong kan tadi _hyung_ sudah meminta maaf"

"Bodo amat _hyung!_"

"Yah, ayolah Baekhie! Please!"

"Nonono!"

"Hah! Ya sudah bagaimana kau boleh pesan apa saja nanti _hyung_ yang akan bayar"

"Benarkah _hyung _? Baiklah Baekhie mau memesan semua _ice cream_ strawberry!" Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Hah! Semua ?"

"Ne! Kenapa memang ?"

"Tidak kok Baekhie"

_"Duh, uang jajan bulanan abis dah ini"_ Batin Luhan yang melihat isi dompetnya tiris padahal masih awal bulan.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa senyum dong _hyung_ masa cemberut gitu"

"Nih, nih senyum lihatkan" Ucap Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"Nah gitu dong _hyung_"

_"Sabar Lu Sabar! Kris bisa ya kuat sama tunangannya ini. Ckckckc"_ Batin Luhan.

Setelah sedikit perdebatan _ice cream _pesanan mereka pun datang dan itu membuat Baekhyun matanya berbinar-binar melihat _ice cream – ice cream_ tersebut sementara Luhan merasa senang karena dapat melihat senyum Baekhyun kembali. Ntah mengapa hobi seorang Xi Lu han sekarang ialah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti ini.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Xi (Luhan & Sehun)_**

Malam ini, Sehun merasa aneh dengan tingkah sang _hyung_ nya itu. Sejak pulang Luhan terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila dan sukses membuat Sehun bingung sampai Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dan hanya dijawab _'Hari ini hyung bahagia sekalii'_ dan itu sukses membuat Sehun membelakak tidak percaya.

Sehun berfikir saat pulang mungkin _hyung_ nya terbentur sesuatu, padahal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apalagi saat jatuh cinta sama Minseok saja tidak seperti ini, Sehun pun tidak bisa mewawancarai Luhan karena, Luhan melarang siapa saja untuk masuk kekamarnya mala mini.

Sementara Luhan didalam kamar hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dimeja belajarnya sambil mentapa mawarnya itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyukai bunga namun kini bunga pertama yang ia sukai adalah mawar anehnya itu yang kini warna kuning dan biru tengah menghiasi kelopaknya.

"Mungkin aku sudah masuk kedalam pesona Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana kalau _namja_ itu datang ?" Ucap Luhan bermonolog.

"Bila _namja_ itu datang akan kupertahankan Baekhyun. Karena seorang _namja_ harus mempertahankan miliknya. Aku tidak ingin seperti kejadian Minseok lagi. FIGHTING XI LU HAN! XI BAEK HYUN, YOURS MINE eh maksudnya Byun Baek Hyun" Ucap Luhan yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Byun (Baekhyun)_**

Seluruh penghuni kediaman Keluarga Byun termasuk Tuan dan Nyonya Byun merasa rumah ini kembali bersinar dan penuh kebahagian, setekah melihat Baekhyun pulang sekolah dengan riang dan bahagia dan tentunya denganh senyumnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bahkan tidak memarahi Baekhyun karena pulang telat karena Luhan lah yang mengajak jalan dan mengantarkan anak mereka pulang, mereka berdua bersyukur akan kedatangan Luhan dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan senangnya ia menuju taman kecil nya dan bersiap menyiram bunga-bunga nya selama ini yang ia lupakan. Dengan riang ia bernyanyi sambil menyiram semua bunga-bunganya tersebut.

"Eh sejak kapan ya aku punya mawar aneh ini ? Kenapa warna kelopaknya ada kuning, biru dan biru muda begini ? Terus mawar biru mudaku mana ya ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya yang tanpa sadar mencari mawar nya hilang.

"Eh sebentar ini pot mawar biru muda ku, jangan-jangan mawar ini bisa berubah warna ya ? Aneh sekali mawar ini. Ya sudahlah aku tidur saja" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bergegas untuk mandi.

-,

"Akhirnya bunga milik Baekhyun mulai berubah, terima kasih Kris"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, yang penting ini demi kebahagian Baekhyun tunanganku dan juga sahabatku Luhan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berdua bersedih"

_Bersambung…._

_-,_

_Kyaaa saya lanjut juga cerita ini walau sedikit kurang tapi lebih banyak kurang nya sih soalnya ini yang ada dipikiran saya._

_Terima kasih untuk reviewnya : ViviPExotic46, Utsukushii02 dan ByunViBaek_

_dan terima kasih untuk YOONA atas reviewnya dan sarannya terima kasih banyak, saya kan mencoba mengubah sedikit soalnya saya kebiasaan bercerita sedikit. jujur saja takut nggak nyambung.. Hehhee.. tapi terima kasih banget sarannya akan saya jalankan dan bika dicerita ini belum akan diusahakan di chap selanjutnya :)_

_Sekian terima kasih semoha memuaskan :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE RAINBOW ROSE**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Xi Lu Han (EXO)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Oh Se Hoon (EXO), Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_Songhan University_**

Semenjak pagi ini hidup Luhan menjadi sangat ceria dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya dan biasanya setiap pagi Luhan akan langsung _bête_ bila melihat mantan kekasihnya sedang bermesraan didepannya, namun siapa sangka Luhan sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi karena sudah ada yang mengisi hatinya. Walau ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada dirinya karena mengingat perkataan Kris untuk menjaga Baekhyun sampai ada seseorang _namja_ yang akan datang untuk Baekhyun. Jujur saja dirinya sangat sakit bila mengingat hal itu, mengingat akan datang seorang_ namja_ untuk Baekhyun, sungguh ia ingin sekali _egois_ menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya dan bukan menjadi milik _namja_ yang tidak jelas wujudnya itu.

"Ah aku yakin aku lebih tampan dari _namja_ itu, terlebih lagi aku ahli dalam jenis olah raga dan akademis ku juga bagus" Ucap Luhan percaya diri."Eh tapi kalau dia lebih baik bagaimana ? AARRRRRGGHH!"

Luhan yang _frustasi_ ditengah koridor kampusnya kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang dikoridor tersebut.

_/Sreeek/_

"Yah Suho! Apa yang kau lakukan menarikku seperti ini" Teriak Luhan yang tidak diterima karena Suho menarik kerah kemeja nya begitu saja.

"Kau membuatku malu Lu! Tiba-tiba berjongkok tidak tahu malu sambl teriak-teriak tidak jelas! Sudah cukup kau menjadi pusat perhatian saat kau tiba-tiba menghajar Jongdae dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal padamu Lu"

"Hey-hey kan aku sudah minta maaf soal itu terlebih lagi aku kan sedang kalap!"

"Kalap matamu _peyang_! Itu mah bukan kalap tapi kau yang tidak bisa menahan emosimu. Dan sekarang kau _frustasi_ karena tidak bisa _move on_ ?"

"Hey hey! Seenaknya saja kau Suho! Gini-gini aku sudah _move on _tahu. Aku sudah menemukan sosok _namja_ yang sangat manis dan aku merasa harus melindunginya tapi…."

"Tapi kenapa Lu ?" Tanya Suho yang melepas kerah Luhan dan langsung menghadapnya.

"Tapi dia sahabat Sehun"

"Hahahaha.. Jadi kau _frustasi_ karena kau menyukai anak sekolah ? Hahaha.."

"Bukan masalah dia sahabat Sehun atau masih sekolah tapi dia itu…. Tu… Tuna… Tunangan Yifan" Ucap Luhan sedikit takut.

"Oh dia tunangan Yifan sahabat kita toh… EH! KAU BILANG APA ? TUNANGAN YIFAN!" Ucap Suho yang kaget akan pernyataan dari Luhan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Suho.

"Mak.. maksudmu Baekhyun ? Byun Baek Hyun ?"

"Iya Suho. Kau pikir Yifan punya berapa tunangan"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Bukankah kau waktu itu tidak datang ke acara pertunangan mereka dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu dan terlebih lagi bertemu dengannya ?"

"Jadi tuh dia sering menabrakku setiap kami berpapasan sampai suatu ketika pas hujan dia menabrakku lagi dan pingsan begitu saja ya udah aku bawa kerumah aja eh aku baru tahu dia sahabat Sehun pas si Sehun teriak melihatnya tidur diranjangku"

"Oh gitu.. Eh kok kau baru tahu dia sahabat Sehun ? Kau ini masa sahabat adikmu sendiri tidak tahu dan pasti si Sehun menuduhmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun ya ? Lulu, aku tahu kau _frustasi_ putus dari Xiumin tapi tidak usah menodai anak dibawah umur"

"HEH! Siapa yang menodai!"

"Ampun Lu ampun.. Hehehe. Oh iya pertanyaanku belum dijawab satu olehmu, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui dia adalah Baekhyun tunangan Yifan ?"

"Sehari setelah aku, Sehun, Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun dari _Lotte World_ tiba-tiba saja Sehun memberi tahuku kalau Baekhyun pingsan dirumahnya saat minta menjemputnya dan saat itu aku langsung bergegas dan hingga aku meihat foto dirinya dengan Yifan"

"Pantas saja, pasti yang kau lihat foto pertunangan mereka ya ?"

"_Ne_. Dan saat malamnya, Yifan datang kemimpiku dan memintaku untuk menjaganya sampai ada _namja_ yang dapat membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan saat aku meningat perkataannya itu sangat sakit rasanya dada ini"

"Aku paham maksudmu Lu, memang benar kalau kau menyukai Baekhyun ah mungkin mencintainya jika memang kau mencintainya kejarlah dia, jangan kau tunda-tunda lagi dan buktikan kepada Yifan bahwa kau adalah _namja_ itu atau buktikan kau bisa membuat Baekhyun lebih bahagia dan nyaman dari _namja_ itu nanti"

"Hmmmm.. Kau benar Suho.. Kalau begitu aku harus apa ya ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau kasih saja coklat atau sesuatu yang ia senangi kan besok hari _Valentine_"

"Ah iya benar juga kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku membeli sesuatu.. _Kajja!_"

_"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi harus ikut dengannya juga tapi tak apalah yang penting bisa membuatnya ceria lagi dan membantu Yifan juga"_ Batin Suho

Jadilah hari ini Luhan menuju _mall_ untuk membeli sesuatu untuk Baekhyun saat _Valentine_ besok dan tentunya dengan bantuan Suho untuk memilih sesuatu yang romantis karena Suho sangat berpengalaman dengan kekasihnya.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Yonsang Senior High School_**

Suasana kelas begitu sunyi dimana setiap siswa tengah mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh _songsaenim_ mereka, semua siswa terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan soal tersebut dan juga banyak bisik-bisikan siswa satu dengan siswa lainnya hanya untuk bertukar jawaban mereka. Namun tidak untuk tiga siswa terpintar dikelas ini yaitu Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga mengerjakan soal dengan serius tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun karena ia tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat berlangsung karena ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kedua sahabatnya.

_"Semoga mereka berdua senang. Kan besok libur dan mereka berdua punya rencana jadi aku kasih sekaran deh"_Batin Baekhyun

_/Drrrtt Drrttt/_

**_From : Luhan Hyung_**

**_Baekhie besok ada acara kah ?_**

**_Kalau tidak ada, mau tidak temani hyung jalan-jalan sekalian cari buku buat tugas kampus hyung ?_**

Baekhyun yang sedang memikirkan reaksi Sehun maupun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terganggu karena mendapat _message_ dari Luhan dan setelah membaca isinya terukir senyum diwajahnya.

**_To : Luhan Hyun_**

**_Besok Baekhie tidak ada acara kok,_**

**_Sekalian Baekhie mau nyari beberapa buku, _**

**_Besok kutunggu ya hyung dirumah dan JANGAN BALAS PESAN INI_**

**_KAU LAGI-LAGI MENGANGGU BELAJARKU LULU HYUUUUUUUNG!_**

**_Sent_**

_"Sip udah ku balas, kebiasaan banget sih Lulu hyung kalau message selalu jam-jam belajar.. ish!"_ Gerutu Baekhyun yang kemudian memasukan _smartphone_ nya kedalam tasnya. _"Eh apa kubuatkan sekalian coklat buat Lulu hyung ya ?"_

Baekhyun yang telah selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan _songsaenim_ nya segera mengumpulkan buku tugasnya dan beranjak keluar kelasnya dan membawa dua bungkus yang ia letakan di laci mejanya.

_"Apa yang dibawa sama Baekhie ya ? Kok sampai ngumpet begitu ?" _Batin Kyungsoo

_"Baekhie bawa apa ya ? Jangan-jangan dia mau makan sendirian dan tidak mau membagi denganku karena aku suka nyomot makanan. Baiklah kukejar setelah ini, kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan makanan Baekhie" _Batin Sehun

Bagai mempunyai telepati, Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menyelesaikan soal tersebut dan mengejar Baekhyun ketempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi.

"Kau penasaran dengan yang dibawa Baekhie itu ya Sehunnie ?"

"Tidak. Siapa tahu itu makanan jadikan aku bisa minta"

"YAK! Kau ini makanan mulu"

"Ya siapa tahu Baekhie ngumpetin itu karena aku suka nyomot makanannya terus"

"Mangkanya kalau udah punya jatah sendiri jangan ngambil jatah orang"

"Ya lagi dia kalau makan lama bangetkan"

"Iya juga sih"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo terus saling berdebat diperjalanan mereka menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat biasa mereka bertiga untuk makan siang bersama-sama sampai mereka melihat sosok Baekhyun yang membelakangi mereka dengan wajah tertunduk dan bahu yang bergetar serta terdengar isakan tangis.

"Baekhie kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

"Hey Baekhie kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun yang mencoba membalik tubuh Baekyun untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"TAAADAAAAAAA! _Happy Valentine my bestfriend_, Selamat hari kasih sayang Sehunie, Kyungie" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria sementara Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap dengan kaget dan _ekspresi_ muka mereka yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"YAKKKK! BAEKHIE KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR DAN JANTUNGAN SAJA!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Maaf Kyungie, Baekhie hanya mau membuat kejutan"

"Eh tapi bukannya besok ya hari _Valentine _?"

"Ah Kyungie, kalau besok gimana caranya memberi kalian ini ? Kau kan akan pergi bersama ibumu untuk memberli keperluan bisnis keluargamu sementara si albino satu ini kan mau kencan dengan mobil _sport_nya yang tersayang itu"

"Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang albino Baekhie?" Ucap Sehun yang tidak terima dipanggil Albino.

"Kau lah Sehunie siapa lagi" Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Oh iya ini coklat yang kubuat sendiri tapi dengan bantuan juru masakku juga.. Hehehe.."

"Sudah kutebak pasti ada bantuan karena kau tidak bisa memasak Baekhie"

"Yak Sehunieeeeeeee!"

"Hahahaha"

Hari ini Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan memakan coklat buatan Baekhyun.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

**_Gwang Mall_**

_Book Store_

Hari ini merupakan _Valentine Day_, baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun mereka berdua sama-sama membawa hadiah yang akan mereka berdua berikan masing-masing. Dan kini mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah toko buku dan disibukkan dengan mencari buku yang ingin mereka beli. Beberapa menit, Luhan telah selesai mencari buku, ia kemudian berkeliling mencari Baekhyun disepanjang lorong toko buku rusanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mencoba meraih buku yang berada di rak teratas namun tidak sampai oleh jangkauan tangannya, saat itu Luhan hanya tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha loncat untuk menggapai buku yang dicarinya.

_"Kenapa dia tidak meminta bantuan orang lain saja"_ Batin Luhan yang kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum jailnya.

"Kalau tidak sampai jangan dipaksakan, kau kan bisa meminta bantuan orang yang lebih tinggi darimu"

"Yak! Lulu _hyung_! Baekhie tidak pendek hanya belum tinggi saja"

"Emang _hyung_ bilang kau pendek ya ? Kan _hyung_ bilang minta bantuan yang lebih tinggi darimu. Hahaha"

"YAAAK! Itu sama saja _hyung_ menyindirku tahu!"

"Mangkanya banyakin minum susu"

"Baekhie setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur selalu minum susu tahu _hyung_, susu _strawberry_"

"Tadi kau bilang apa ? susu strawberry ? pantas saja kau tidak tumbuh-tumbuh. Mana ampuh susu itu"

"Bisa _hyuuuuuung"_

"Iya-iya bisa, nih buku yang mau kau ambil Baekhie"

"Ya udah _hyung_ yang kekasir aku menunggu disana" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menuju keluar toko dan duduk disebuah bangku yang berada di depan toko buku tersebut sambil menunggu Luhan yang tengah mengantri disepanjang antrian yang panjang tersebut.

Luhan terus mendengus sebal karena ia merasa antrian panjang ini sama sekali tidak berkurang, ia terus memandang sebal kesepenjuru toko buku tersebut dengan bosan. Namun saat itu matanya melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil memandang setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang didepannya dan tentunya dengan wajah bosannya yang terus menunggu dirinya mengantri.

_"Kau lucu sekali Baekhie"_ Gumam Luhan yang terus memandang Baekhyun.

_"Sepertinya ia sebal karena terlalu lama, eh tunggu kenapa matanya terus melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan didepannya tadi.. Hmmmm… Oh pantas dia melihat ice cream yang dipegang mereka berdua. Dasar bocah liat ice cream aja langsung begitu. Hahahah.."_ Batin Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun tergoda akan _ice _cream yang dia lihat.

"Haaaah.. Lulu _hyung_ lama sekali. Tidak bisa kah dia menyelak antrian, padahal kan aku mau _ice cream_" Ucap Baekhyun yang memajukan mulutnya beberapa centi dan seketika setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubit dirinya karena gemas akan tingkahnya tersebut.

"Kau lama menunggu kah Baekhie ?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri"

"Kau kan tahu antrian ini begitu panjang"

"Kau kan bisa menyelak _hyung_.. Huuuuuuuuuu"

"Itu tidak boleh Baekhie. Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita makan _ice cream_ buat menebus kesalahan_ hyung_"

"YEEEAAAAAAAY!"

"_Kajja _Baekhie" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian menarik Baekhyun pergi dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu erat.

_"Pegangan ini seperti Kris hyung dan degupan ini seperti apa yang kurasakan saat Kris hyung menggenggam tangan ku" _Batin Baekhyun yang mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

-,

-,

-8888-

-,

"Lulu _hyung_ kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya, kan di _mall_ tadi ada yang jual _ice cream_"

"Ssstt.. _hyung_ tahu tempat _ice cream _yang enak dan disini tempatnya"

"Waaaaah! Kedai _ice cream_ nya ada tamannya juga dan banyak bunga disini. Baekhie suka!"

"Tidak salah kan _hyung_ bawa Baekhie kesini ?" Ucap Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun namun saat Baekhyun akan keluar tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan terlebih dahulu. "Sebelum keluar ada yang mau _hyung_ berikan untukmu Baekhie.. Ini" ucap Luhan yang mengambil sesuatu kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Kyaaaaa! BANTAL STRAWBERRY YANG BESAR!" Teriak Baekhyun bahagia yang langsung menyambar bantal yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Kau suka ?"

"_Ne hyung_. Eh iya Baekhie juga punya semoga _hyung_ menyukainya" Ucap Baekhyun yang meraih sebuah kotak didalam tasnya.

"_Ne _benarkah ? Wah apa ini"

"Itu coklat, semalam Baekhie mencoba membuatnya sendiri dan ini hasil buatan Baekhie sendiri tapi sedikit dibantu sama juru masak dirumah sih"

"Pasti ini enak, _hyung_ makan ya ?"

"Tunggu! Makannya disana aja _hyung_ sambil makan _ice cream"_

"Baiklah eh tapi tunggu sebentar"

_/CUP/_

"_Happy Valentine Baekhie"_

Baekhyun masih diam mematung sambil memegang pipinya keningnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Luhan dan jujur saja itu langsung membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Baekhyun, sementara Luhan setelah melakukan hal yang memalukan tersebut hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela karena malu dan tentunya wajahnya kini sudah mulai memerah tentunya.

_/CUP/_

"_Nado_ _hyung_. _Happy Valentine too_" Ucap Baekhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiri Luhan tanpa sadar dan langsung ikut memalingkan wajahnya.

_"Tadi Baekhie mencium pipi ku kan ? Benarkan ? Tidak salah ? OH MY GOD! YA TUHAN TERIMA KASIH!" _Teriak Luhan dalam hatinya karena kegirangan sambil memegang pipi sebelah kirinya.

_"Apa yang kulakukan ? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencium pipi Lulu hyung ? Aigoooo! Semoga Lulu Hyung tidak marah. Eh, tapi tadi Lulu hyung juga mencium keningku"_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Eh.. Baekhie mari kita ke.. Kedainya sekarang" Ucap Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan setelah lima belas menit mereka berdiam diri karena kejadian tersebut dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kini tengah menikmati acara makan _ice cream _mereka, dan tentunya sudah tidak ada rasa canggung lagi diantara mereka setelah kejadian tersebut. Setiap Luhan membersihkan sisa _ice cream _yang berada disekitar bibir Baekhyun dan tentunya Baekhyun tidak menolak malah memberi senyuman andalannya.

"Wah coklatnya enak"

"Benarkah _hyung_?"

"_Ne_, nih kau coba Baekhie. AAAAAAA"

"Wah iya, padahal juru masak Baekhie hanya memberi intruksi saja tidak ikut turun tangan. Ternyata Baekhie berbakat. Hahaha.. Nanti Baekhie buatkan lagi ya _hyung_"

_"Dia akan membuatkan ku lagi ? Kyaaaa!" _Teriak Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, buatkan _hyung_ yang banyak ya. oh iya Baekhie tunggu sebentar ya, _hyung_ melihat bola yang dilempar anak kecil itu terlempar ke jalan. _Hyung _mau mengambilkan untuknya dulu"

"_Ne _hyung"

Setelah Baekhyun menyetujuinya, Luhan bergegas menghampiri anak kecil yang menghampiri jalan tersebut dan berbicara padanya kemudian mengambil bola yang mengelinding di jalan raya tersebut. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan dengan berhati-hati dan saat mengambil bola tersebut mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga mobil tersebut menabrak Luhan dan terpental kepinggir jalan namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Luhan telah melempar bola tersebut kearah anak kecil tersebut.

"LUHAN _HYUUUUUUNG!_" Teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang sudah lemah dan penuh dengan darah.

"Lulu _hyung_ bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan Baekhie" Ucap Baekhyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan

/_CUP/_

"Baekhie, berjanjilah terus tersenyum ya" Ucap Luhan lemah setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, yang merupakan ciuman pertama Baekhyun selama ini dan Kris hanya pernah menciumnya di kening saja.

"_Hyu.. Hyung men.. cin.. ta..i… mu.. Baek…"_

_Bersambung…._

_ Saya benar-benar meminta maaf sebelumnya karena benar-benar telat update,_

_jujur saja buat chapter ini saya ganti-ganti ide sampai dapat ide valentine hehee.._

_mungkin chapter ini belum cukup atas permintaan maaf saya yang telat banget._

_semoga aja chapter ini bisa memuaskan leader sekalian ya :)_

_sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf lagi, untuk 2 - 3 minggu kedepan saya tidak akan update cerita apapun, karena saya harus menyelesaikan tugas kantor, tugas kuliah dan dua minggu lagi saya ujian jadi saya akan update setelah ujian saya selesai. maaf sekali lagi maaf :(_

**_Terima kasih untuk dibawah ini yang sudah me-review :_**

**_ByunViBaek : terima kasih kalau cerita yang sebelumnya nyambung hehe.. semoga aja cerita ini juga nyambung ya:)_**

**_utshukushii02 : Udah dilanjut ya, kalau ini kencan juga nggak :D_**

**_teleporters01 : Maaf ya di chap ini momentnya belum banyak tapi insya allah chapter depan banyak moment-nya :)_**

**_rachel sulis : wah, kalau itu adalah... ingat peri kecil di chapter sebelumnya ? itu dia hehehe..._**

**_LuBaek Shipper : Udah dilanjut ya hehe.. Maaf telat update dan maaf bila tidak sesuai :(_**

**_naru ryu : semoga cerita ini bisa buat kamu makin suka sama lubaek ya :) hehe.. udah dijawab ya di bagian terakhirnya :)_**

**_young . denim : sudah saya lanjut ya, maaf banget baru lanjut :( semoga chapter ini bisa membuat rasa rindunya hilang ya :)_**

_sekian dari saya, dan sekali lagi saya meminta maaf karena lama update dan saya akan lama update karena hal tertentu :)_

_semoga puas dengan chapter ini.. terima kasih :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE RAINBOW ROSE**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Exo), Xi Lu Han (EXO)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Oh Se Hoon (EXO), Wu Yi Fan (EXO)

-,

-,

_"Baekhie, berjanjilah terus tersenyum ya" Ucap Luhan lemah setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, yang merupakan ciuman pertama Baekhyun selama ini dan Kris hanya pernah menciumnya di kening saja._

_"Hyu.. Hyung men.. cin.. ta..i… mu.. Baek…"_

-88888888-

-,

_Satu Tahun Kemudian_

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA BYUN 'BAEKHYUN'_**

Semenjak kejadian tertabraknya Luhan satu tahun lalu Baekhyun kembali muram namun tidak sampai seperti apa yang dirinya rasakan saat meninggalnya Kris karena Luhan sedang mengalami perawatan di Beijing. Luhan dibawa ke Beijing karena semingu setelah kejadian dirinya dirawat di Korea namun tidak ada perkembangan sehingga Tuan Xi memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke Beijing untuk dirawat lebih intensif namun siapa sangka Luhan masih belum menunjukkan kesadarannya selama setahun ini, semua harapan keluarga tidak pernah putus untuk kesadaran Luhan. Walau Luhan dibawa ke Beijing tetapi Sehun tetap tinggal di Korea untuk tetap sekolah dan hanya dua minggu sekali dirinya selalu pulang ke Beijing untuk melihat kondisi _hyung_-nya, Luhan dan memberi kabar mengenai perkembangan Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendapatkan kabar mengenai kondisi Luhan hanya dua minggu sekali itupun dirinya dapatkan dari Sehun. Semenjak Luhan dirawat di Beijing, Baekhyun selalu menuliskan surat dan menitipkan serta meminta Sehun untuk membacakan surat yang ia tulis kepada Luhan dan menyimpannya pada suatu kotak yang akan diserahkan setelah Luhan sadar. Sehun pun sadar bahwa Baekhyun begitu mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan ia dapat memperkirakan kalau Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan, dan tentunya Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan begitu mencintai Baekhyun dibanding mantan sebelumnya. Hal ini Sehun ketahui setelah melihat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berisi dua buah kalung dengan bandul L dan B dengan sebuah surat didalamnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah selesai belum ? Nanti kau telat kesekolah Baekhie" Ucap Nyonya Byun memanggil anak semata wayangnya dari luar kamar.

"_Neeomma_. Sebentar lagi Baekhie turun" Ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai berdoa.

Baekhyun kini selalu rajin berdoa dipagi hari sebelum ia berangkat dan malam saat dirinya hendak untuk tidur. Doa yang selalu dipanjatkan oleh Baekhyun selalu doa yang sama dengan harapan doanya akan terkabul, Baekhyun meminta kepada Tuhan untuk diberikan kesadaran untuk Luhan yang masih koma.

"Kris _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_. Baekhie berangkat sekolah dulu ya" Ucap Baekhyun kepada dua bingkai foto dimana terdapat dua _namja_ yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kris merupakan tunangan Baekhyun yang telah meninggal karena kecelakan pesawat sedangkan untuk Luhan, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya menyayangi Luhan sesaat Luhan menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Pagi _eomma, appa_"

"Pagi sayang"

"Pagi Baekhie, sekarang kau makan sarapanmu dan bergegaslah untuk berangkat karena kau akan telat nanti"

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun rasakan semenjak kejadian setahun lalu yang menimpa Luhan. Mereka berdua sangat takut apabila Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok Baekhyun yang rapuh seperti saat kehilangan Kris. Namun mereka percaya Luhan akan segera sadar dari masa komanya, karena Baekhyun selalu menceritakan kepada mereka perkembangan Luhan.

"-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_YONGSANG SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_**

Suasana kantin yang ramai tidak menghiraukan tiga sekawan yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sekarang bukan seperti Baekhyun yang dulu yang hanya bisa diam karena ketepuruknya tapi sekarang dirinya bisa menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria walau hanya didepan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mereka bertiga tengah sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka dengan diselingi canda tawa yang bisa didengar oleh seluruh siswa dan sisiwi yang berada dikantor.

_"hyung cepatlah sadar. Apa kau tidak merindukkan Baekhyun dan tidakkah kau hendak melihat tawanya yang ingin kau dengar itu"_ Batin Sehun.

_"Luhan hyung, cepatlah kau sadar. Baekhyun telah menunggumu selama setahun dan kumohon cepat sadar agar Baekhyun tidak kembali terpuruk_" Batin Kyungsoo.

Ditengah canda-tawa mereka, tiba-tiba raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sangat serius setelah melihat sebuah pesan dari Tuan Xi dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memandang Sehun dengan intens dan ingin bertanya namun Sehun sudah keburu pamit meninggalkan sekolah.

"Baekhie, Kyungie aku pulang dulu dan aku mesti berangkat ke Beijing sekarang" Pamit Sehun yang kemudian langsung bergegas berlari.

"Sehunie! XI SE HOON! Apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Baekhyun yang ikut menyusul Sehun begitu pula Kyungsoo yang ikut mengejar Sehun.

"Tasnnya sudah dibawa olehnya Baek, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan _hyung_"

"Tidak! Luhan _hyung_ pasti baik-baik aja Kyungie. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan ku seperti Kris _hyung_ meninggalkanku"

"_Kuharap seperti itu Baek"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Baek, biar kuizinkan kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kuat untuk sekolah hari ini" Ucap Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_OTHER LAND_**

_Luhan yang terbangun dari tidurnya kini merasa aneh, seingatnya dia sedang berada dijalan namun dirinya kini berada disebuah kebun bunga yang sangat indah. Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai bunga kini tengah berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sebuah hamparan deretan bunga mawar yang tertanam dengan rapih dibarisan bunga tersebut._

_"Seandainya aku bisa membawa Baekhyun kesini pasti dia sangat senang dengan bunga-bunga ini"_

_"Ini merupakan taman impianku dengan Baekhyun, Lu" Ucap Kris yang telah berada dibelakang Luhan._

_"Kris ?"_

_"Ne ini aku Kris, Wu Yi Fan. Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku disini dan tempat apa ini"_

_"Ne Kris, ini dimana ? dan kenapa kau bilang ini taman impianmu dengan Baekhyun ?"_

_"Kau tahu kan Baekhyun itu menyukai bunga, saat awal pertunanganku dengannya aku berjanji suatu saat setelah aku dan dirinya menikah, aku akan membuatkannya sebuah taman bunga dengan berbagai macam bunga dihalaman rumah kami nantinya" Ucap Kris menjelaskan kenangan masa lalunya._

_"Dan kau berada disini. Akupun tidak tahu Lu, saat aku menuju kesini kulihat sosokmu yang tengah memandang sederet bunga ini. Bukankah kau tidak menyukai bunga Lu ?"_

_"Awalnya aku memang tidak menyukai bunga, tapi semenjak bertemu dengan tunanganmu, aku jadi menyukai bunga dan maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun tapi aku malah mencintainya"_

_"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Lu, kau tahu Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiannya sekarang dengan orang itu dan orang itu adalah kau Lu"_

_"Aku ? bagaimana bisa ?"_

_"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau selalu ada untuknya dan kau pun yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan aku sangat senang setelah tahu ternyata itu adalah kau Lu"_

_"Aku memang ingin membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia, aku tidak ingin mekihatnya terpuruk Kris"_

_"Itulah yang aku sukai darimu, dengan begini aku bisa memberikan Baekhyun kepada orang yang tepat. Lu, apa kau ingin selalu ada untuk Baekhyun, menggantikanku membuatnya bahagia, tersenyum dan menggantikanku membangun sebuah taman bunga untuknya"_

_"Aku ingin Kris, tapi bukan menggantikanmu karena aku ingin melakukannya dengan caraku dan untukku dan Baekhyun bukan atas dirimu hal itu aku lakukan tapi aku akan mengabulkan semua janjimu itu kepadanya"_

_"Aku percaya itu Lu, sekarang kembalilah kau keduniamu karena Baekhyun masih membutuhkanmu Lu. Jaga dan lindungi dia" Ucap Kris yang kemudian menghilang dan Luhan berasa ditarik dari dunia yang mempertemukannya dengan Kris._

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_BEIJING INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL_**

Suasana kamar UGD (Unit Gawat Darurat) begitu mencekam karena seluruh _uisa_ dan para suster tengah sibuk dalam menangani kondisi Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja semakin memburuk karena detak jantung Luhan yang menjadi lemah untuk berdetak. Seluruh keluarga Xi tengah berkumpul diruang dimana Luhan dirawat dengan perasaan panik dan khawatir akan apa yang terjadi didalam.

Tidak henti-hentinya Nyonya Xi terus menangis karena kondisi putra sulungnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk padahal selama setahun ini kondisi Luhan biasa-biasa saja tidak ada kondisi yang memperlihatkan kondisi Luhan akan menjadi seperti ini. Sementara Sehun terus duduk dengan mata terpejam dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Luhan dan Tuan Xi sedari tadi hanya dapat berjalan _bolak-balik_ tepat diruang Luhan.

_/Ceklek/_

"_Uisa_! Bagaimana keadaan putra saya" Tanya Tuan Xi langsung saat dokter yang mengurusi Luhan selama setahun ini keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

"Mohon maaf Tuan Xi, kami sudah beruang yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan putra anda Luhan namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, baru saja Tuan Luhan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tolong _uisa_ lakukan lagi untuk membuat Luhan kembali kumohon"

"Lu-Luhan jangan tinggalkan _eomma_ Luhan"

_"Hyung! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami setelah kami menunggumu selama setahun ini. Kenapa hyung! Kenapa! Kau tidak tahu kami selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu terutama Baekhyun. Dia selalu menunggumu di Korea dan terus berdoa untukmu, apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" _Batin Sehun.

"_UISA! UISA! _Pasien sadar kembali, detak jantungnya telah kembali dengan normal dan pasien telah membuka matanya" Ucap Suster yang berada didalam kamar rawat Luhan.

"_Uisa_ kau dengar anakku telah sadar"

"Tunggu disini Tuan Xi, biar kami periksa keadaan Luhan terlebih dahulu"

Setelah _uisa_ kembali memeriksa Luhan dan sesaat kemudian keluar dan langsung memerintahkan suster untuk memindahkan Luhan karena kondisinya sudah cukup baik untuk dipindahkan kekamar lain. Setelah itu, _uisa_ kemudian langsung meminta Tuan dan Nyonya Xi beserta Sehun untuk ikut keruangannya tersebut dan menjelaskan bahwa Luhan tengah mengalami kehilangan ingatannya karena benturan yang sangat keras pada kepalanya saat kecelakaan tersebut, dan hal ini sukses membuat Nyonya Xi kembali menangis dan _uisa_ meminta untuk secara perlahan membantu Luhan mengembalikan ingatannya

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA XI 'LUHAN & SEHUN"_**

Dua minggu lamannya Luhan dirawat di _China _selepas sadar dari komanya yang cukup lama dan kini ia telah berada dirumahnya di Korea dan disambut dengan hangat oleh para _maid_ dan juga dua sosok _namja_ yaitu Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat membendung air matanya karena dapat melihat Luhan yang kembali walau hatinya sangat sakit karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mengingatnya tapi tidak membuat Baekhyun untuk menyerah. Baekhyun dengan perlahan menuju kearah Luhan yang tengah berada dikursi roda bersama Sehun dan Tuan serta Nyinya Xi yang berada tepat dibelakang Luhan.

"_Hyung_, itu Baekhyun yang sering kuceritakan. Apa kau mengingatnya sekarang setelah melihat wajahnya ?" Ucap Sehyun yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

_"Segitukah kau tidak mengingatku Lulu hyung_?" Batin Baekhyun yang masih dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Hai Lulu _hyung_ bagaimana kondisimu apa baik-baik saja ? Oh iya aku sampai lupa, Aku Byun Baek Hyun" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang seperti tertahan karena perasaan sedihnya dan itu sukses membuat semua yang berada disana mengetahui apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Baekhyun dan bagaimana kau bisa memanggilkan dengan 'Lulu _hyung_'" Tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Itu karena dulu Lulu _hyung_ bilang kalau mau memanggil pakai nama panggilan itu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ia paksakan untuk menutupi kesedihan yang dirasakannya dan mendapat jawaban dari Luhan dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Seharian ini Baekhyun terus mengajak Luhan mengobrol sesekali menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang pernah ia alami dengannya dulu. Dan saat ditaman keluarga Xi pun Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk mengelilingi taman belakang milik keluarga Xi sesekali diberbincang dengannya untuk meghilangkan kecanggungan yang dimiliki oleh Luhan.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA 'BYUN'_**

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Baekhyun terus bersama Luhan dan membuatnya mengingat semua yang pernah dialaminya namun semua itu bagi Baekhyun sangatlah tidak ada hasilnya. Luhan bagai menutup semua ingatannya yang dulu. Baekhyun teruduk dengan lesu memandang bunga yang mawar aneh yang terus ia rawat dan warnanya tidak berubah lagi semenjak terjadi kecelakaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana ya aku bisa mengembalikan ingatan Luhan _hyung"_ Tanya Baekhyun pada bunga mawarnya.

"Ah bodoh sekali aku bertanya pada mawar ini, mana mungkin ia bisa menjawabnya"

"Ada satu cara"

"Hah! Suara siapa itu ?"

"Ini aku peri yang memberimu mawar ini ditoko bunga waktu itu"

"Tidak mungkin, mana ada peri didunia ini terlebih lagi yang memberikan bunga ini adalah _ahjushi_ pemilik _florist_"

"Itu aku yang menyamar menjadi _ahjushi _itu. Dan aku kemari ini memberi tahumu cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan _namja_ bernama Luhan itu"

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kau bawa saja mawar ini kehadapanya kuyakin dia pasti akan mengingatnya"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Aku sangat yakin, kau lupa aku pernah berkata bahwa mawar ini akan menunjukkan suatu kebahagiaan kepada pemiliknya dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk mawar ini menunjukkan kebahagiaan kepadamu. Sekarang lekas pergilah kerumahnya, dia pasti menunggumu"

Baekhyun yang tanpa berfikir panjang dan hanya ingin ingatan Luhan kembali, dirinya langsung mengikuti saran peri yang menurutnya tidak mungkin ada. Namun demi kembalinya Luhan, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu yang terpenting ia dapat melihat Luhan kembali mengingatnya, mengingat akan ucapan cinta yang ia ucaokan dulu.

-,

-,

-88888888-

-,

**_KEDIAMAN KELUARGA XI 'LUHAN & SEHUN'_**

Sesampainya Baekhyun dikediaman Keluarga Xi dirinya langsung menuju kekamar Luhan dan membuat seisi rumah terutama Tuan dan Nyonya Xi beserta Sehun penasaran dan mengikutinya. Mereka penasaran karena Baekhyun datang dengan sebuah mawar aneh dengan warna yang berbagai macam pada kelopak bunganya.

Sesampainya disana mereka dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan, dimana Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun meletakan bunga mawar miliknya diatas nakas yang terletak disamping ranjang milik Luhan

_"Kumohon kembalikan ingatan Luhan hyung_" Doa Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun yang berdoa dalam hatinya kini terkejut karena mawar miliknya bersinar begitu saja dan ia dapat merasakan sebuah sinar tepat dimeja Luhan dimana terdapat sebuah mawar dalam _pot_-nya yang telah layu namun dapat menunjukkan sinar dan dengan ajaib bunga mawar tersebut kembali segar. Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut sungguh terkejut namun tidak hanya dirinya tetapi kedua orang tua Luhan dan juga Sehun pun terkejut melihat kejadian aneh yang mereka lihat.

Baekhyun dapat melihat pergerakan pada mata Luhan dan tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

"Baekhie ?" Ucap Luhan dengan perlahan setelah berusaha membuka matanya dan mempelihatkan sosok Baekhyun yang sangat ia cintai.

"_Nehyung_ ini aku Baekhie"

"Baekhie" Ucap Luhan yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "Baekhyun aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu"

"_Ne hyungnado_"

"Tadi kau bilang apa ?"

"_N. A. D. O"_ Ucao Baekhyun dengan mengeja kata-kata tersebut dan langsung dipeluk oleh Luhan sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Xi beserta Sehun pun ikut tersenyum karena keajaiban yang mereka lihat telah berhasil membuat Luhan mengingat kembali.

-,

-88888888-

-,

_Lima Tahun Kemudian_

Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya telah menikah tepat satu tahun lalu dan kini mereka berada disebuah tamah yang telah mereka bangun bersama dan penuh dengan bunga yang tubuh dengan cantik. Tangan Luhan tengah melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun dengan sangat erat menandakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Kau tahu Baek, saat aku tidak sadar aku bertemu dengan Kris dan ia bilang kepadaku untuk mengabulkan janjinya untuk membangun sebuah taman bunga untukmu dan kini akhirnya aku bisa membangun taman Bunga ini untukmu, untukku dan juga untuk Kris"

"_Ne hyung_"

"Kau tahu Baek bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan terima kasih telah datang dalam kehidupanku yang tengah dilanda oleh kebencian"

"_Nado hyung_, aku pun sangat mencintaimu dan terima kasih telah datang dalam kehidupanku yang saat itu tengah bersedih akan kepergian Kris _hyung_"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan dengan bergegas mencium bibir Baekhyun dan begitupula Baekhyun yang membalas ciuman Luhan dengan intens. Sudah biasa bagi mereka melakukan hal ini ditaman bunga miliknya dan tentunya bunga mawar mereka tengah ditanam kembali oleh mereka tepat dikamar mereka dan menjadi bunga _favorite_ mereka karena bunga mawar tersebut telah berubah sepenuhnya dengan berbagai macam warna yang menunjukkan sebuah pelangi dikelopknya.

_"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kini telah bahagia, kalau begini aku bisa bahagia di duniaku sendiri. Terima kasih peri kecil"_

_"Sama-sama Kris ini sudah menjadi tuagsku untuk membawa kebahagian kepada siapa saja"_

**ENDING / TAMAT**

_Maaf telah menunggu lama dan ini saya malah membawa ending ceritanya hehe.._

_maaf kalau memang terlalu cepat tapi ini yang ada di fikiran saya :)_

_telepoertes01 : sudah disatukan kan hehe.. maaf ya endingnya terlalu cepat :)_

_utsukushii02 : nggak mati kok hanya koma dan sudah bersama Baekhyun sekarang hehe..._

_xiubaekhan : tidak apa apa kok :) terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya :)_

_naru ryu : terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut tapi maaf sudah ending :)_

_dhantieee : sudah dilanjut dengan endingnya ya :)_

_ByunViBaek : Dipikiran saya tertabrak hehe.. itu udah sama Luhan :D_

_NoonaLu : Terima kasih tapi sepertinya chap ini tidak keren hehe.. udah ending soalny a:)_

_ : hehe.. waktu itu saya lagi ngetik chap sebelumnya pas dan langsung di post hehe..._

_terima kasih sudah mengikuti The Rainbow Rose sampai sini, dan maaf bila kualitas cerita saya kadang bagus tapi juga bisa turun menjadi kurang menarik :)_

_insya allah saya akan membuat LuBaek lagi dengan genre Fantasy tapi belum dapat dipastikan kapan karena mesti mencari ide baru :)_

_Terima kasih sekali lagi :)_


End file.
